


Против правил

by krys_c



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krys_c/pseuds/krys_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Героический квест по спасению мира от жестокого тирана? Жажда власти и сделка с темными силами? А что, если все было не настолько просто? В конце концов, Первое правило волшебника - основополагающее. Не доверяй всему, что тебе говорят. И, если другого выхода нет - иди против правил.<br/>AU от того момента в сюжете первой книги, когда Кэлен исповедует Деммина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Грайхгерин

It seems to me it’s what you are,  
A rare and priceless work of art  
It seems to me it’s what you’re like,  
The “Look but, please, don’t touch me” type  
And honestly it can’t be fun  
To always be the chosen one.

And I’m right by your side,  
Like a thief in the night  
I stand in front of the masterpiece.  
And I can’t tell you why it hurts so much  
To be in love with the masterpiece.  
‘Cause after all nothing’s indestructible.

(c) Madonna "Masterpiece" 

Магия Исповеди похожа на удар молнии. Раскаленная добела ослепительная боль вспыхнула в груди, там, где коснулась раскрытая ладонь ведьмы, и окатила с ног до головы, сметая все. Деммин Насс успел удивиться, что защита не сработала, а потом мыслей не осталось.  
Спустя некоторое время требовательный тон Госпожи отчасти вернул его к реальности. Никогда прежде он не видел столь прекрасной женщины и, отвечая на Ее вопросы, мог думать только об этом. Смотреть на Нее сверху вниз с высоты своего роста казалось кощунством, он хотел упасть ниц, но Она не приказала этого, и он не посмел.  
Старик, сопровождавший Госпожу, подошел к Ней и прервал очередной Ее вопрос. Насс ощутил одновременно ненависть и благодарность: старик отвлек Госпожу, чему Та явно была не рада, но тем самым дал Деммину передышку как раз тогда, когда он уже не мог более выносить Ее разъяренный взгляд. Он едва слышал речь старика.  
– ...Кэлен, это наш единственный шанс успеть до первого дня зимы. Пешком мы не успеем, да и верхом тоже, даже если найдем лошадей.  
Деммин подумал о лошадях квода, оставленных за ближайшим холмом, но Госпожа не спрашивала, и он промолчал.  
– Если шкатулки уже у Рала, завтрашний рассвет может стать последним для всех, – продолжал старик. – Ты хочешь отомстить за Ричарда – используем этот квод.  
Из квода оставался жив только Деммин. Госпожа была беспощадна к остальным, но доводы старика убедили ее.  
– Фокусировка потребует времени. Зато по окончании перенесемся сразу в Народный дворец, – заверил тот. – Думай о доме, – сказал он Деммину.  
– Делай все, что он велит, – приказала Госпожа.  
Насс послушался.

Старик долго колдовал над ним, чертил что-то палкой на земле, пару раз зачем-то повторил приказ думать о доме. Деммин и не переставал, ведь Госпожа велела делать, что тот скажет. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда старик подозвал Госпожу и ее спутника, указал им, куда встать, и начал читать еще одно заклинание. Мир начал вращаться. Деммин сфокусировался на Ней, не отвел взгляд, даже когда в глазах потемнело, и обнаружил себя на знакомых мраморных плитах – белых с золотыми прожилками – на пороге Сада Жизни.

– ...Если ты будешь послушен, я не причиню ей вреда, – произнес магистр. Он обращался к Ричарду, только что исповеданному Госпожой. – Просто ответь на все мои вопросы, и я буду милосерден к ней. И к тебе тоже. Может, превращу тебя во что-то приятное. Например, собачку.  
Превратить исповеданного в животное было единственным способом вернуть ему часть свободной воли. Деммин помнил, но не понимал, почему об этом неприятно думать.  
– Может, я даже назову сына в твою честь, – продолжал магистр, завершая круг по центру сада. – "Ричард Рал" – красиво?  
Траектория вывела его к Нассу, застывшему за спиной Госпожи. В глазах магистра мелькнула тень сожаления, он отвернулся.  
– Ричард! Начинай читать.

Чтение заняло большую часть ночи. Невидимый щит не позволял Деммину шагнуть к Госпоже, еще один такой же удерживал на месте Ее саму. Пришедшие за Ней тоже были пойманы. Насс смотрел на Госпожу – Ее прямую спину, длинные волнистые волосы цвета темного соболиного меха... она не шевелилась, и потому его взгляд то и дело соскальзывал вперед – на лорда Рала, уверенными движениями чертившего знаки на белом песке.

Небо над прозрачным куполом Сада Жизни стало жемчужно-серым. За высокими арками окон занялась холодная зимняя заря. Вспомнив слова старика, Деммин подумал, что последний рассвет мира оказался красив... и тут лорд Рал открыл одну из шкатулок. Бледно-золотой свет снаружи померк в сравнении с мягким живым сиянием, которое окутало его фигуру. Деммин моргнул: ноги лорда Рала не касались мраморных плит. Высокий и широкоплечий, но худощавый, в ниспадающих белых одеждах он казался по-мальчишески стройным. Зрелище было красиво настолько, что больно было смотреть. Магистр слегка развел руки, дыша размеренно и глубоко – словно бы не воздухом, а освобожденной им магией – и медленно повернулся от алтаря. При взгляде на его лицо у Насса перехватило дыхание. Даркен чуть запрокинул голову, глаза были прикрыты, а уголки губ приподняты в улыбке – такой откровенно счастливой улыбки Деммин не видел у него с детства, с тех далеких времен, когда жив был Паниз Рал.  
В следующий момент Даркен распахнул глаза, и непонимание в них почти мгновенно сменилось болью. Деммин дернулся, будто тоже ощутил ее. Происходившее было неправильно. Чудовищно неправильно.  
По белому песку побежала черная рябь, стирая начертанные знаки, золотое свечение померкло. Смутное чувство, которое Деммин не мог назвать, нарастало, вопило, что нужно действовать. Он не понимал его, не знал, что нужно делать.  
– Госпожа! – при других обстоятельствах он не решился бы первым обратиться к Ней, но молчать было выше его сил.  
Кэлен не шевельнулась. Деммин хотел шагнуть к ней, но невидимый щит по-прежнему удерживал его на месте.  
– Госпожа!  
Она должна была сказать ему, что делать. Что чувствовать. Хоть одно слово.  
Сад Жизни содрогнулся, из стремительно почерневшего песка вырвались языки фиолетового пламени. Они потянулись к Даркену, словно чудовищные щупальца, обвили запястья и лодыжки, точно живые кандалы. Он закричал от боли и забился, тщетно силясь освободиться от пут. Крик длился лишь несколько мгновений – затем лорд Рал взял себя в руки и направил все силы на борьбу, но в эти мгновения Деммин наконец понял, что должен сделать. Барьеры рухнули – магистру было не до них – и Насс рванулся вперед, мимо Госпожи, к алтарю. Выхватив меч, он обрушил его на удерживающие Даркена путы. Клинок прошел сквозь пламя, не оставив следа. Деммин шагнул ближе и нанес еще один удар – наискосок, так, что большая часть меча на миг погрузилась в пламя. Казалось, на этот раз он ощутил какое-то сопротивление. Ударив снова под тем же углом, он погрузил в темный огонь все лезвие. Фиолетовая тьма коснулась и рукояти, перекинулась на руки, вцепилась и потащила. Она словно пыталась выпить его – не нанося видимых ран, тянула в себя его жизнь. Ее голод, голод бесконечной пустоты, не оставлял ни единого шанса, но теперь она была осязаема, и он, с трудом освободив лезвие, обрушил на нее череду ударов. Краем глаза он увидел, что Даркену удалось освободить одну руку. Насс всем своим существом ощутил перемену: прежде магистр сопротивлялся из чистого упрямства, теперь же у него появилась надежда вырваться. Чуствуя, как уходят силы, Деммин атаковал следующий поток огня: только бы успеть прежде, чем тьма заберет его самого до конца.  
Он почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд: старик приблизился к ним и смотрел, склонив голову на бок, будто пытаясь что-то понять.  
Меч в руках Насса становился тяжелее с каждым ударом.  
Вдруг старик в ужасе отшатнулся.  
– Владетель, – пробормотал он. – Прореха в Завесе! – и внезапно заорал: – Кэлен, вели Ричарду рубить огонь! – затем он повернулся к Даркену и коротко произнес что-то. Даркен на миг замер, кивнул и срывающимся от боли голосом начал читать заклинание. Насс почувствовал, что хватка пустоты слегка ослабла. Сами путы вроде бы стали тоньше и бледнее, но в этом он не был уверен: перед глазами все плыло.  
Он не слышал, чтобы Госпожа отдала приказ, но Ричард оказался перед ним, меч Истины взметнулся, звеня, и легко перерубил огненный поток. Еще несколько ударов – и обрубки, извиваясь, втянулись в песок.  
Освободившись от державших его в воздухе магических кандалов, Даркен рухнул перед Зеддом, чуть ли не на него, и старик машинально поддержал его. Деммин ощутил абсурдный укол ревности и, одновременно, восхищение: отстранившись, Даркен пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Сам Деммин лежал на мраморном полу, пытаясь заново научиться дышать.  
Оглушительная тишина длилась еще мгновение, а затем из открытой шкатулки с ревом вырвался поток чернильной тьмы.  
Зедд закричал что-то – Насс разобрал "никто", "достаться Владетелю" и "Завеса", и сам не понял, как все находившиеся в Саду Жизни, включая его, оказались снаружи. Тяжелые двери захлопнулись, кто-то опускал перекладину, следовавшие изнутри мощные удары не давали опустить ее до конца, кто-то кричал. Деммин смутно понимал, что сидит на полу, привалившись к дверному косяку. Даркен стоял в шаге от него, упираясь вытянутой рукой в стену и с трудом переводя дыхание. Он посмотрел на Деммина и нахмурился.  
– Не вздумай умирать.  
Мир резко прекратил плыть.  
– Да, Господин, – ответил Насс, начиная подниматься на ноги, и был вознагражден выражением полнейшего изумления на красивом лице магистра. 

Двери в Сад Жизни еще пару раз содрогнулись, а затем на белом мраморе стен вокруг них бесшумно начали проступать черные пятна.  
– Да не стойте же, БЕГОМ! – взревел Зедд.  
Деммин постарался держаться поближе к лорду Ралу.  
– Владетель не остановится, пока цель рядом. Где здесь конюшни? – на бегу спросил Зедд.  
Магистр резко свернул в боковой коридор, предоставив остальным догонять.  
– Что ты задумал, старик? – спросил он, едва Зедд вновь поравнялся с ним.  
– Грайхгерин.  
Даркен на миг сбился с шага.  
– У тебя нет выбора, – заметил Зедд. – Если не хочешь отправиться к Владетелю.  
Их нагнал Ричард.  
– Зедд, что происходит?  
– Если вкратце, мы едва не получили дыру в мироздании. И еще можем ее получить, если Владетель заберет его, – Зедд на ходу ткнул пальцем в сторону Даркена.  
– Но то, что я сказал ему, не должно было привести к гибели мира!  
– Открой он ту шкатулку, которая способна уничтожить мир, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали, – уверил его Зедд.  
Деммин уже ничего не понимал – и, самое удивительное, у лорда Рала вопросов явно было не меньше, чем у него.  
– Я не учел коварства Владетеля, – признал Зедд. – А Рала тот попросту обманул. Его смерть сейчас приведет к разрыву Завесы, отделяющей Подземный мир от мира живых. Владетель ничего не жаждет больше, чем вырваться в наш мир. Поэтому в наших интересах сделать все, чтобы он, – костлявый палец снова ткнул в сторону магистра, – остался жив. И он, – на этот раз палец указал на Деммина, – тоже: я не могу предсказать, насколько его смерть может быть полезна Владетелю, но он замкнул на себя контур заклятия, а в таком деле нельзя рисковать.

Весь короткий зимний день они скакали прочь от дворца. К полудню похолодало, в воздухе заплясали снежинки, а вечером снегопад превратился в настоящую метель. Зимой на равнинах Азрита снег выпадал нередко, но настолько резкое похолодание в самом начале зимы удивляло и вызывало неприятные вопросы. Озвучивать их, да и вообще говорить на полном ходу, при сильном встречном ветре, было несподручно.  
На закате они достигли поросших лесом холмов – восточной границы равнин Азрита. Ехать стало проще: деревья хоть как-то защищали от ветра. Зедд скомандовал привал, только когда в темноте стало трудно различить дорогу.  
– Насс, принеси дров, – велела Госпожа, спешиваясь.  
Деммин вздрогнул. Невероятно, но он забыл о ней. Весь день она ехала неподалеку от него, а он вспомнил о ее существовании только сейчас, услышав приказ.  
Шагая в заснеженную чащу, он предвкушал отдых у костра. Они остановились очень вовремя: Даркен управлял лошадью с непринужденным изяществом, но Насс видел по глазам, что тот держится на одном упрямстве. Его собственные силы тоже были на исходе. Деммин попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз отдыхал. Получалось – он почти двое суток провел стоя или же в седле. Предыдущий привал был еще до того, как он... как квод... его квод... как он...  
До того, как он напал на эту суку.  
Госпожу.  
Да, Госпожу. До того, как Она коснулась его.

Костер горел ярко и тепло. Треск огня убаюкивал, и Насс обнаружил, что с трудом может следить за разговором, смысл которого был ему ясен лишь отчасти. Он никогда прежде не слышал о Правилах волшебника и понял лишь, что каким-то образом Ричард устроил так, что Госпожа не смогла его исповедать, а после ухитрился обмануть лорда Рала при помощи магии, однако в результате обмана не выиграл никто.  
– Зедд, что такое Грайхгерин? – спросил Ричард, помешивая бобы в котелке.  
– Это древнее святилище на северо-востоке Д'Хары, у самых гор. Название переводится как "острие ножа" или "лезвие". Этим же словом называют обряд, иначе известный как Отсечение, – Зедд рубанул ребром ладони в воздухе. – Он отсекает все, что связано с даром. В том числе магические обязательства и последствия заклинаний, пошедших не так, как планировалось. Вместе с самим даром, разумеется.  
– То есть, если Рал лишится дара, то Владетель от него отстанет, так все просто?  
Деммин перевел взгляд на говорившего – широкоплечего мужчину, имени которого он не помнил. Его вопрос почему-то вызвал у Насса глухое раздражение.  
– Понял ты все правильно, Чейз, – ответил Зедд. – Но насчет "просто"... Представь, что ты лишился всего своего оружия.  
Чего-чего, а оружия у этого Чейза хватало: пара кинжалов на поясе, булава с шестью лезвиями, короткий меч и небольшой арсенал ножей на перевязях.  
– Ты все равно сможешь быть стражем границы, – продолжал волшебник, – и будешь использовать в бою всё, что попадется тебе под руку. Но без своего опыта, навыков, памяти тела ты не сможешь сражаться, даже если к твоим услугам будет целый оружейный склад. Дар – это не набор заклинаний, которые использует волшебник, а сама способность управлять магией.  
Пока Чейз обдумывал услышанное, Госпожа тоже обратилась к Зедду с вопросом:  
– Я все еще не понимаю: что там произошло? После того, как Владетель попытался захватить свое, почему ему потребовалось так много времени, что Ричард успел вмешаться?  
– Во-первых, не только Ричард, но и я, – подмигнул Зедд. – Литания Ангрифа хорошо ослабляет таких пиявок, мм? – он посмотрел на магистра. Тот ответил едва заметным согласием: слегка опустил веки. – Во-вторых, нам всем повезло, что ты его, – кивок в сторону Насса, – исповедала. Вздумай кто-то еще броситься в поток без мощного артефакта вроде меча Истины, он был бы уничтожен в один миг. А тут магии столкнулись, и пошло искажение, которое дало нам время, – Зедд перевернул несколько прутиков с нанизанным на них мясом, чтобы подрумянить куски с другой стороны. – Из-за этого искажения он сейчас и пытается слушаться вас обоих одновременно, кстати. Магия Одена в смешении с другими видами магии способна дать самый неожиданный результат. Я не удивлюсь, если эффект исповеди исчезнет в ближайшие дни.  
– Ясно, – медленно кивнула Госпожа. – Но почему он полез в контур? Приказа не было, а магии столкнулись позже.  
Зедд выразительно посмотрел на них с Ричардом. Госпожа сидела перед Искателем, прижавшись к нему спиной, тот обнимал ее. Деммин предпочел бы никогда не видеть Госпожу в таких объятиях – собственнических и нежных одновременно.  
– После того, что произошло сегодня между вами двумя, ты еще спрашиваешь? – Зедд пожал плечом и переключился на успевшее приготовиться мясо.  
По лицам Госпожи, Ричарда и стража границы Насс осознал: услышанное не вписывается в их картину мира. Ему было все равно, но негромкое "Деммин?", произнесенное лордом Ралом, вызвало неясную тревогу. Он повернулся к сидящему рядом магистру. Даркен хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, поднялся и жестом велел следовать за собой.

Оказавшись вне слышимости остальных, лорд Рал замедлил шаг.  
– Деммин, то, что он сказал, верно?  
Насс попытался вспомнить, что сказал "он", но не нашел ответа.  
– Как ты ко мне относишься? – переформулировал Даркен.  
Вот это был простой вопрос.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Даркен оступился в снегу, рука в белой перчатке ухватилась за тонкий ствол дерева. Он медленно повернулся. Краем сознания Насс в который раз отметил, что плащ из белого каракуля удивительно идет магистру.  
В голубых глазах читалась злость и что-то еще, чего Деммин не мог назвать.  
– Ты сейчас говоришь не о любви к сюзерену.  
Это не было вопросом. Деммин кивнул.  
Даркен покачал головой, посмотрел на него непонимающим взглядом и, наконец, потребовал:  
– Рассказывай. Все. С начала.

* * *

Обычно Деммин повсюду сопровождал молодого наследника, но в тот день Паниз призвал сына на военный совет в тронном зале, а он остался во внутреннем дворе на тренировку. Мальчишки его возраста часами сражались на мечах, мечтая о карьере в личной гвардии магистра.  
Позже многие говорили, будто заранее почувствовали неясную тревогу, желание бежать от неведомой опасности. Может быть. Сам Деммин ничего подобного не ощутил.  
Желто-синий огненный шар с низким гулом пронесся над дворцом, врезался в крышу и проломил ее.  
Когда Деммин добежал до дверей тронного зала, крики уже стихли. Ему не дали войти: четверо солдат Внутренней охраны преграждали путь охваченным паникой людям и не отвечали на вопросы. Невыносимо воняло горелым мясом. В приемную ворвался один из придворных магов, за ним по пятам бежали лекари. Солдаты расступились, пропуская их, и снова сомкнули ряды. "Жив... жив?", – прокатилось по толпе. Паниз Рал погиб – это Деммин знал наверняка, как и все окружающие: еще на бегу почувствовал, как оборвались узы, связывавшие каждого чистокровного д'харианца с магистром. Теперь на их месте была пустота, но, быть может, Даркен ранен и не смог еще подхватить их? Возможно ли такое? Или лекари спешили на помощь кому-то еще, а уз нет, потому что наследник мертв?..  
Солдаты у двери снова расступились, и Деммин оказался лицом к лицу с отцом. Разумеется, один из лучших военачальников Паниза не мог не присутствовать на совете... Они практически не виделись последние пару лет.Деммин был бы рад и вовсе его не видеть, но сейчас их отношения потеряли всякое значение.  
– Что там?! Он жив?  
Непроницаемый взгляд выцветших глаз осадил его, мгновенно вернув в прошлое. Разве только смотреть на него сверху вниз отец больше не мог: теперь Деммин был выше.  
– Он жив?  
Генерал проигнорировал сына и обратился к толпе:  
– Магистр тяжело пострадал от волшебного огня. Лекари делают все возможное. Возвращайтесь к себе. Здесь нельзя находиться, немедленно освободите холл.  
Толпа потянулась к выходам, подгоняемая солдатами. Двери холла захлопнулись за спиной Деммина.

Народный дворец погрузился в тревожное ожидание. Никогда еще в его стенах не было так тихо: даже в казармах, даже на неизменно шумном рынке воцарилась какая-то смущенная, неловкая, испуганная тишина. Только во время Посвящения скверы и площади наполнялись голосами, вновь и вновь повторяющими: "Магистр Рал ведет нас. Магистр Рал наставляет нас. Магистр Рал защищает нас..." Ходили слухи, что во время Посвящения молодому магистру становилось немного легче. Деммин не верил: Даркен как-то упоминал, что узы – односторонняя связь. И все равно в положенные часы неизменно опускался на колени. "В сиянии славы твоей – наша сила", – шептал он и будто бы снова видел, как солнечный луч скользит по золотым волосам.  
Шли дни, а новостей о состоянии магистра все не было. Люди старались не встречаться взглядами, чтобы не видеть в глазах других тот же вопрос, что терзал их самих: что, если он умрет? Д'харианцы поколениями жили под магической защитой, каждый миг ощущая связь с правителем. Заменить Даркена было некому.  
Деммин едва сдерживался: ему хотелось разбить тишину, отколотить жалких людей, заботящихся лишь о своих шкурах, крикнуть, чтобы они не смели вести себя, словно у постели умирающего.  
Если бы только узнать, как там на самом деле Даркен, если бы увидеть его хоть на миг! Никто ведь не знал даже, насколько сильно он пострадал от огня. Деммин сумел перехватить в коридоре одного из лекарей, но старик отговорился все тем же "делаем все возможное, нужно время".  
В ту ночь ему приснился Сад Жизни. На алтаре, прямо на гранитной плите, неподвижно лежало нечто черное. Во сне Деммин шел к алтарю, и не верить своим глазам становилось все труднее с каждым шагом. Он задыхался от ужаса, но не мог ни отвести взгляда, ни остановиться. А потом _оно_ повернулось. Рот существа был распахнут в безмолвном крике, а с обугленного лица на Деммина смотрели светло-голубые глаза, прозрачные, как ключевая вода, и полные невыносимой муки.  
Деммин проснулся от собственного крика. Зажег свечу и попытался убедить себя, что это только сон. Ему всего лишь приснилось то, о чем он не позволял себе думать наяву, страх не делает сон реальностью. Но до чего же он был яркий... Невольно вспомнилось старое поверье о том, что без уз д'харианцы сходили с ума от кошмаров. Бабкины сказки, но приснится такое – и в самом деле разум помутится. Что бы он ни отдал за возможность хоть на секунду увидеть Даркена, убедиться, что... стоп. В Саду Жизни Даркена не было – это Деммин давно успел выяснить. Но ведь Сад – сердце Народного Дворца, средоточие сил, поддерживающих магистра. Даркен должен быть где-то рядом, в каком-то безопасном месте неподалеку! Как же он раньше не догадался?!  
Деммин хорошо знал эту часть дворца. Даркен сам показывал ему потайной ход в стене, окружающей Сад Жизни. Там было множество глазков, хитроумно скрытых с внешней стороны: через них можно наблюдать за происходящим в Саду и в комнатах рядом. Даркен наверняка в одной из них.  
Наспех одевшись, Деммин выскочил за дверь.

Ему даже не пришлось заглядывать во все комнаты: в пыльной тишине потайного хода он сразу услышал, куда идти. У Деммина волосы на голове зашевелились от этих звуков – полувсхлипов, полустонов – но даже они не подготовили его к тому, что он увидел, наклонившись к глазку.  
Даркен лежал на спине, его руки были привязаны к изголовью, а ноги – к столбикам кровати. Потемневшие от пота волосы были спутаны, а лицо – мокро от слез, но не обожжено. Голое, покрытое испариной тело то напрягалось от боли, то обессилено замирало. На левом боку от пояса до колена чернел ожог. Кожи там попросту не осталось, плоть страшно обгорела и сочилась кровью. Зеленовато-белесая мазь, аккуратно наложенная на рану, придавала ей еще более жуткий вид.  
Внезапно Даркен открыл глаза. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, и полный муки взгляд – точно такой, как во сне – казалось, прошел сквозь стену.  
Деммин развернулся и бежал. Ему казалось, что вслед несутся крики. Только казалось: даже если Даркен сохранил рассудок и способность узнавать, он все равно не мог его увидеть...

Жуткая картина еще долго преследовала Деммина и снилась ему едва ли не каждую ночь. В конце концов он всерьез испугался, что сходит с ума. Если бы он мог поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, возможно, стало бы легче – но рассказать хоть единой душе, что видел магистра _таким_ , Деммин не мог. Он повторял себе: нет ничего удивительного, что лекари зафиксировали раненого, чтобы тот не повредил сам себе. Ожоги от магического огня не поддаются лечению магией – иначе Даркен давно был бы здоров – а лекарям виднее, накладывать на них повязку или нет. При свете дня аргументы звучали очень логично, но ночами ему вновь и вновь снился Даркен, распростертый на постели. Во сне их не разделяла стена, и Даркен видел его.  
Трудно сказать, когда именно эти сны изменились, но к тому времени, когда молодой магистр предстал перед подданными, из кошмаров о боли и огне они превратились в сны совсем иного рода – и стали от того еще ярче.

* * *

– ... тогда я понял, что не смогу забыть увиденное. Я хотел облегчить твою боль, больше всего хотел видеть тебя здоровым. Но видеть тебя мечущимся так же, только в моих руках и не от боли – этого я тоже хотел. Как ничего и никогда прежде. Потом ожоги зажили, но ты держался так, словно твое тело было твоим врагом. Пытался не замечать его. Я знал, что ты не позволишь мне... ничего не позволишь. Не хотел потерять твое доверие. Тогда я стал выбирать мальчиков твоего возраста, напоминающих тебя. Но ты и сейчас столь же красив, а они, вырастая, теряют сходство, у них не остается твоего совершенства, поэтому...  
– Всё! – взмахнул рукой Даркен. – Всё, хватит, замолчи.  
Деммин послушно умолк. Даркен прошел мимо, не глядя на него. В темноте лица магистра было не рассмотреть. Через несколько шагов он полуобернулся и бросил:  
– Идем.  
Его голос не выдал ни тени эмоций.  
К костру они вернулись вместе, но Деммину так и не удалось встретиться взглядом с лордом Ралом. Это вызывало смутную тревогу. Он выполнил все приказы, ничего не утаил, сделал все, как надо. Но что-то было не так.  
У костра тем временем продолжался разговор.  
– Интересы Даркена Рала сейчас совпадают с нашими, – говорил Зедд. – Если я не проведу обряд Отсечения, его заберет Владетель. Нам всем нужен отдых, так что делим ночное дежурство по максимуму. Да, главное! – Зедд обернулся, услышав скрип снега под ногами, и махнул рукой. – Отлично, идите сюда, вас это тоже касается. Владетель может послать своих слуг сделать то, что не вышло у него самого, – старый волшебник окинул всех взглядом, проверяя, что его слушают с должным вниманием. – Если во время дежурства вас что-то встревожит – будите меня. Сразу. А ты, – он посмотрел на магистра, – немедленно поднимай тревогу, если почувствуешь что-то.  
Магистр кивнул Зедду, подобрал скатанное одеяло, расстелил его на снегу чуть в стороне и лег спиной к костру.

Глубокой ночью страж границы разбудил Деммина, встряхнув его за плечо.  
– Твоя очередь.  
Деммин поднялся и отправился в дозор. Он обошел лагерь по широкому кругу, выбрал место с хорошим обзором и приготовился ждать окончания своей стражи.  
Пушистый снег поглотил все звуки, и в лесу было очень тихо. Редкие снежинки кружились в неподвижном воздухе.  
Здесь, на северо-востоке Д'Хары, не было ни городов, ни даже крупных деревень. Лесистая малонаселенная местность тянулась до самых гор на границе. За все прошлые годы Деммину ни разу не выпадала необходимость отправиться в эти края. С места, которое он выбрал для дежурства, открывался хороший вид на запад, где расстилались долины Азрит, но Деммин не мог различить там огней, как ни всматривался. Он надеялся, что за день они успели отъехать так далеко, что свет Народного дворца оказался вне видимости. Или же Владетель в попытке добраться до Рала смог потянуться дальше, и дворец поглотила тьма. От этой мысли продрало холодом по спине.  
Как многие д'харианцы, Деммин относился к магии с большой осторожностью и недоверием. События последних дней только укрепили его уверенность, что ничего хорошего простому человеку от магии ждать не приходится. Взять хотя бы власть Исповедницы: да, благодаря ей Даркен сейчас жив, но... Деммин вздрогнул и вернулся к началу последней мысли. "Исповедницы". Не "Госпожи". О добрые духи, он в самом деле называл ее Госпожой?! Он, никогда ничего не испытывавший к женщинам, готов был умереть по одному ее слову?!..  
Он предал магистра, приведя врагов в Сад Жизни.  
Оглушенный этим пониманием, он пошатнулся и ухватился за ближайшую ветку. Перед глазами вспыхнуло воспоминание: изящная рука в белой перчатке сжимает тонкий ствол дерева. "Как ты ко мне относишься?" – "Я люблю тебя".  
Колени подогнулись, и Деммин тяжело опустился в снег. Как он посмотрит в глаза магистру после всего, что наговорил?.. Холодея от ужаса, он вспоминал реакции Рала, его изумление, злость, неверие... отвращение? Нет, отвращения он не помнил. Но Даркен всегда умел быстро взять себя в руки и скрыть свои чувства. То, как магистр прервал его излияния, уже о многом говорит – странно только, что он не остановил его раньше.  
Больше всего на свете Нассу хотелось провалиться под землю, прямиком к Владетелю. Завеса! Как он мог забыть, что Даркену грозит опасность?  
Это немного привело его в чувство. Что бы там ни было, он должен защищать магистра. Тот не прогонит его, пока все это не закончится так или иначе. Деммин вдохнул поглубже – холодный воздух помог взять себя в руки – и огляделся.  
Вокруг по-прежнему царила тишина. Небо очистилось и сверкало колючими, морозными звездами. Они успели проделать немалый путь по небосводу, прежде чем Насс услышал легкие шаги.  
– Так и знала, что ты меня не разбудишь.  
Погрузившись в размышления, Деммин не заметил, что время его стражи истекло. Счастье, что Кэлен приняла рассеянность за нежелание исповеданного лишать свою повелительницу сна.  
– Ступай к костру и ложись.  
– Да, госпожа, – ответил Деммин, чувствуя, что может легко ослушаться приказа.  
Он действительно был свободен.

Приближаясь к костру, он постарался ступать потише, но скрип снега под ногами выдал его с головой.  
– Ляг рядом со мной, – негромко приказал Рал. Он не пошевелился, и Деммин понял, что магистр не спит уже какое-то время – если вообще засыпал.  
Магистр лежал, завернувшись в плащ и накинув капюшон так, что тот почти скрывал лицо. Деммину показалось, что Ралу холодно, и он устроился справа от него, чтобы не заслонять тепло от костра.  
– Волшебник был прав, – прошептал он так тихо, что никто, кроме магистра, не мог его услышать. – Я свободен от нее.  
– Хорошо, – Рал отстраненно кивнул... и прижался к нему спиной. Насс замер, боясь пошевелиться. Даркен немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и затих. Деммин еще долго вслушивался в спокойный, размеренный ритм его дыхания. Под утро стало еще холоднее, и он расправил свой плащ, чтобы укрыть заодно и магистра. Так оказалось теплее: пригревшись, Деммин вскоре тоже уснул.

Его разбудил голос Кэлен.  
– Насс, седлай коней!  
Она стояла над ним, деловито сворачивая одеяло.  
Деммин не успел ответить. Рал, который во сне успел перевернуться лицом к нему, не открывая глаз, пальцами нашел его предплечье под плащом и ущипнул с такой силой, что Деммин от неожиданности едва не отдернул руку. Он мгновенно вспомнил это ощущение, вспомнил, как Даркен еще в детстве использовал тот же трюк, чтобы сказать: "Притворись!" Деммин и сам знал: она не должна понять, что он свободен.  
– Да, госпожа!  
Затягивая подпругу на первой лошади, он поймал одобрительный взгляд Рала. Должно быть, магистр тоже вспомнил их первую эскападу...

* * *

– Деммин, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Десятилетний Даркен еще не научился той подкупающей вкрадчивости, которой овладеет позже, не освоил способность убедить кого угодно в чем угодно. Но он был уверен в себе, целеустремлен и невероятно обаятелен.  
Как сын одного из лучших военачальников Паниза Рала, Деммин вырос с четким пониманием иерархии и осознанием, что за любым проступком следует наказание. Он понимал, что взрослые не одобрят вылазку, которую задумал наследник. Но еще он видел, что Даркен все обдумал и не отступится. Отказать ему в помощи было немыслимо, и вовсе не из-за долга будущего солдата перед будущим правителем. Важнее, что за какие-то два месяца со дня знакомства они стали друзьями. Поэтому он последовал за Даркеном в покои магистра.  
– Не бойся, отец сейчас не придет. Он допрашивает пленных, – Даркен шагнул на кресло, встал на подлокотник и аккуратно снял висевший на стене кривой нож. – Смотри только, не идут ли слуги.  
Сунув нож за пояс, он соскользнул с кресла и принялся искать что-то на полке в шкафу, среди стеклянных колб, амулетов и свитков. Деммин ждал у дверей, прислушиваясь, но в коридоре так никто и не появился.

Существует много способов добраться из одной части Народного дворца в другую. Помимо парадных коридоров есть переходы, которыми пользуются только слуги, а о других, тайных, и вовсе мало кто знает. Даркен провел во дворце большую часть жизни, у дворца почти не осталось тайн от него. Пройти в подвалы, где держали пленников, минуя стражу, – что может быть проще?  
– Идем в алебастровый зал, – сказал Даркен, когда покои Владыки остались позади. – Там есть потайная лестница.  
Они почти добрались до зала, стены которого, казалось, едва заметно светились (Деммин знал, что это не магия, а природное свойство алебастра), когда из бокового коридора появился один из советников лорда Рала. Он прошел было мимо них, но вдруг развернулся.  
– Мой господин, разве вы не должны сейчас быть на занятиях? Наставник Логс наверняка ожидает вас.  
– Наставник перенес мой сегодняшний урок на вечер, – с самым невинным видом ответил Даркен.  
– В самом деле? – нахмурился советник.  
Тонкие пальцы наследника с неожиданной силой впились в кожу на запястье Деммина. Тот чуть не подпрыгнул:  
– Так точно, советник Эйркот!  
Он не умел врать, но – подставить Даркена? Чтобы тот выбрал другое время и отправился в казематы один? Слова нашлись сами собой:  
– Наставник Логс озабочен донесениями о повстанцах. Он отложил занятия, чтобы попытаться узнать их планы.  
Советник задумчиво кивнул – и пошел своей дорогой.

Даркен уверенно остановился у одной из обитых железом дверей. Массивный ключ (и где он его достал?) глухо лязгнул в скважине.  
В свои тринадцать Деммин был не по возрасту высок и силен, ему не составило труда справиться с истощенным пленником – единственным заключенным в камере. Следуя указаниям Даркена, он уложил бесчувственное тело на пол, раскинул ему руки и ноги под нужными углами. По-видимому, наследник заранее вычислил стороны света – а может, ориентировался на что-то еще, о чем Деммин попросту не имел понятия. Воины – сталь против стали, разбираться в магии им нет нужды. Это дело магистра Рала.  
Убедившись, что все готово, Даркен аккуратно закатал рукава и вытащил кривой нож из ножен.  
– Держи его, – приказал он. – Надо, чтобы его руки остались под этим углом.  
Деммин кивнул, встал на колени рядом с головой пленника и прижал его руки чуть ниже плеч, надеясь, что этого окажется достаточно. Ему казалось, что маги обычно как-то фиксируют жертву, но откуда взялось это впечатление, он сказать не мог.  
Даркен сжал рукоятку ножа обеими руками и со всей силы загнал лезвие пленнику точно в солнечное сплетение. Тот дернулся, но не сильно – удержать его удалось без труда. Пленник распахнул глаза, изо рта у него хлынула кровь. Даркен потянул нож вниз, вспарывая ему живот, а затем, не глядя, протянул окровавленный клинок Деммину. Разведя края разреза в стороны, он склонился и принялся рассматривать внутренности пленника.  
Время шло. Кровь жертвы залила весь пол, прежде чем наконец остановилась. Стоя на коленях, Деммин даже сквозь плотную кожу штанов чувствовал, как она остывает на камнях. Даркен сидел возле тела на корточках, только подошвы его сапог были в крови – и, конечно же, руки. По тому, как он все сильнее хмурился, Деммин понял: жертва унесла свои знания в Подземный мир. Он ждал, что на этом всё и закончится, уже прикидывал, где будет смывать кровь с одежды, чтобы избежать расспросов... но его друг не собирался сдаваться так просто. Вытерев руки о сухой участок штанов пленника, Даркен достал из кармана амулет, состоящий из двух одинаковых половинок на раздельных цепочках. В центре каждой поблескивал продолговатый бесцветный камень вроде горного хрусталя, подернутый легкой дымкой. Расцепив половинки, Даркен опустил одну прямо в разрезанную брюшину пленника, выждал минуту и достал ее. Металл был покрыт кровью, но на поверхности камня ее не было, а сам камень стал ярче – дымка исчезла, на гранях заиграли блики. Даркен секунду помедлил, глядя на кровь, затем смирился с необходимостью запачкать одежду и надел цепочку себе на шею. Сжав вторую половину амулета в левой руке, он протянул правую к Деммину. Тот не сразу понял, что от него хотят, но затем сориентировался и вложил рукоятку ножа в раскрытую в ожидании ладонь. Даркен кивнул, благодаря его, и полоснул себя ножом по левой руке чуть выше запястья. Отлично наточенное лезвие впилось глубоко, по руке заструилась кровь – темная на светлой коже. Даркен упрямо сжал зубы, вернул нож Деммину, переложил половину амулета в правую руку и прижал ее к порезу. Не прошло и минуты, как второй камень засверкал всеми гранями. "Должно быть, он оттого ярче первого, что его напоили живой кровью", – подумал Деммин.  
– Приподними ему голову, – велел Даркен. Надев цепочку жертве на шею, он поднялся на ноги. – А теперь отойди. Это опасно – стоять близко.  
Деммин отошел к стене. Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Даркен сосредоточенно шептал какие-то слова; понять их смысла Деммин не мог, но от одного звучания у него по спине бежали мурашки. Инстинкт велел немедленно убираться как можно дальше, бежать сломя голову. Вместо этого он застыл у стены и ждал, сжимая в руке нож. Клинок не мог защитить от магии, но знакомое ощущение оружия в ладони успокаивало.  
Труп резко сел. Даркен отшатнулся и произнес еще несколько слов заклинания. Труп медленно поднялся на колени, наступая на собственные кишки. Его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с лицом Даркена. Глядя в помутневшие глаза, Даркен отдал приказ на том же непонятном языке. Оба замерли.  
Минуты тянулись бесконечно долго. Наконец Даркен моргнул и сделал шаг назад. Его лицо осветилось триумфом. Повернувшись к Деммину, он хотел сказать что-то – но тут руки трупа взлетели вверх, и скрюченные судорогой пальцы сомкнулись на его горле. Деммин сам не понял, как оказался рядом. Нож легко разрезал мертвую плоть руки, но с костью не справился. Меч, ну почему он не сообразил взять меч?! Выдернув нож, он что было сил резанул по горлу мертвеца. Самым противоестественным в этот момент ему показалось то, что выражение лица трупа никак не изменилось – ни после первого удара, ни после второго, когда частично отсеченная голова начала заваливаться назад.  
Даркен только мешал – он словно вслепую шарил по груди трупа. Деммин едва не попал ему по пальцам ножом и тут, наконец, понял: амулет! Он схватил проклятую штуковину и одновременно толкнул мертвеца ногой. Цепочка порвалась, и труп рухнул на бок. Даркен упал на колени в густеющую кровь, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.  
Все было кончено, надо было выбираться. Деммин взял друга за руку, чтобы помочь ему встать, – это их и спасло: заметив краем глаза движение, Насс успел шарахнуться в сторону и утянул за собой Даркена. Труп пополз к ним на коленях, запрокинув голову и оставляя за собой след из ошметков внутренностей. Он двигался рывками, деревянно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно часть анимировавшей его силы исчезла вместе с амулетом. Но только часть. Как же его остановить?! Нож бесполезен, нельзя убить мертвого... Глаза трупа слепо пялились в потолок, но он в них, похоже, не нуждался. У Деммина промелькнула жуткая мысль, что мертвец смотрит на них разрезанным горлом.  
Тяжелая дверь с грохотом распахнулась, между мальчиками и ожившим мертвецом выросла стена солдат. Паниз Рал, широкоплечий мужчина огромного роста, размашистым шагом пересек камеру и остановился перед сыном. Глаза его метали молнии, но, к удивлению Деммина, Даркен выглядел скорее смущенным, чем испуганным.  
Не говоря ни слова, Паниз сорвал с сына амулет, бросил на каменные плиты и наступил массивным армейским сапогом. Раздался хруст, а затем – глухой звук падения тела, из которого ушла пародия на жизнь.  
– Бреннегар, сними побрякушку у него с шеи.  
– Ее там нет, – подал голос Даркен. Он бросил взгляд на Деммина, и тот протянул медальон.  
– Вот как? – владыка Д'Хары словно впервые заметил, что рядом с его сыном кто-то стоит, и с усмешкой забрал "побрякушку". – Молодец – сообразил снять. Это тебе зачтется, когда будем решать, что с тобой делать за соучастие.  
– Отец, я узнал, куда нападут повстанцы. И могу показать, где их лагерь, – сообщил Даркен.  
В светлых глазах Паниза снова полыхнул гнев.  
– Узнал он! А ты подумал... – он оборвал фразу и жестом приказал сыну следовать за собой.  
Когда-нибудь Даркен станет правителем вместо своего отца, поэтому отчитывать его Паниз будет наедине, а не перед солдатами. Владыка в самом деле был мудр и велик – не удивительно, что Даркен его не боялся.  
Деммин попытался не завидовать, но ничего не получилось.

– Отец сказал, я заслужил награду за то, что добыл нужные сведения, и наказание за то, что провел ритуал тайком и без страховки, – Даркен опустил руку в воду фонтана. Они сидели на бортике из белого мрамора в одном из садов дворца. Светило солнце, сверкающие струи взмывали в небо и обрушивались в бассейн, легкий ветер играл волосами наследника Д'Хары.  
Деммин, у которого еще не сошли синяки после отцовской воспитательной беседы, был счастлив снова оказаться на свободе. За эти дни армия Д'Хары разгромила повстанцев и с триумфом вернулась в Народный дворец, а наказание наследника, каким бы оно ни было, закончилось.  
– Я рассказал, что произошло, – продолжил Даркен, – и попросил, чтобы ты и дальше был со мной. Отец разрешил. Ты порвал цепочку, он знает, что ты спас меня.  
Верность дому Рал никогда еще не казалась Деммину настолько естественной.

* * *

Под вечер Ричард подстрелил мелкого лесного оленька, и теперь над костром вместо солонины истекало соком парное мясо. Его дразнящий аромат разливался в морозном воздухе. Насс краем глаза наблюдал за магистром: тонкие ноздри едва заметно подрагивали, уголок рта время от времени дергался в гримасе отвращения.  
Даркена явно что-то тревожило. Несколько раз он по давнишней нервной привычке подносил пальцы к губам, но успевал остановиться, прежде чем лизнуть замшу перчатки.  
– Если я верно понимаю суть ритуала, – наконец обратился он к Зедду, – он обрежет не только мою связь с Владетелем, но и узы?  
– Верно понимаешь, – кивнул Зедд, продолжая гипнотизировать жарящуюся тушку.  
– Не годится. Вся Д'Хара останется беззащитна. А она, – Даркен кивнул в сторону Кэлен, – потеряет Срединные земли.  
Зедд перевел взгляд на магистра.  
– О чем ты?  
– Тебя слишком давно не было в наших краях, старик. Мы на пороге войны.  
– На пороге? Жители Срединных земель страдают от войны многие годы, и это ты ее развязал! – горячо сказала Кэлен. – Но скоро она закончится.  
– Я всего лишь продолжаю то, что начал мой отец: объединяю земли. Только так они смогут оказать сопротивление имперской армии. Все страны Нового мира должны сплотиться, иначе Орден раздавит их по одной.  
– А командовать ими всеми, конечно, должен ты. Прямо-таки вынужден, – посочувствовал Ричард.  
– Да, – спокойно кивнул Рал. – Ничто, кроме уз с владыкой Д'Хары, не в силах защитить их от этого врага. Император – сноходец.  
Зедд приглушенно охнул.  
– Что вообще такое эти узы? – спросил Чейз.  
Магистр смерил его взглядом, в котором читалось крайне невысокое мнение о людях, не знающих общеизвестных вещей. Но стража вестландской границы, очевидно, не смущало незнание д'харианских реалий.  
– Это связь магистра с его народом, – снизошел до ответа Даркен. – Со всеми, кто верен ему. Она передается от отца к сыну, но у меня нет наследника. Защита исчезнет. Теперь ты понимаешь, старик? – повернулся он к Зедду. – Нельзя разрывать узы.  
– Откуда нам знать, что ты не придумал все это только что? – спросил Ричард.  
– Для чего мне придумывать причины не проводить ритуал, в котором я заинтересован?  
– Возможно, ты надеешься, что Зедд найдет способ освободить тебя от Владетеля, оставив тебе магию уз.  
– Надеюсь. Но я не солгал о причинах. Если вы мне не верите, забудьте о моих словах. И попробуйте справиться с императором, когда он проберется в ваши сны.  
– Не проберется, – заверил Зедд. – Ричард, придется тебе стать владыкой Д'Хары.  
Ричард изумленно уставился на старого волшебника. Тот покачал головой:  
– Сноходец – это серьезно. У тебя нет выбора.  
– Даже если он унаследовал твой дар целиком, старик, он не сможет править Д'Харой: для уз нужна кровь Ралов.  
– А она у него есть, – Зедд небрежно вытянул руку в сторону Ричарда и сделал несколько пассов. – Думаешь, я скрыл его происхождение, чтобы ты не опознал в нем моего сына? Нет. Как видишь, у тебя есть наследник.  
Теперь, когда магический покров был снят, фамильное сходство стало очевидно. Черты лица у Ричарда были проще и несколько грубее, он не обладал изящным совершенством своего отца, волосы были обычного русого оттенка, и все же он был похож на Даркена.  
– Но как?!.. – хором спросили Ричард и магистр, первый – возмущенно, второй – изумленно.  
– Джордж Сайфер был твоим приемным отцом, Ричард. Я привел твою мать в Вестландию после того, как она была изнасилована.  
– Ты украл у меня сына?!  
– Нет, я спасал свою дочь.  
На минуту у костра воцарилась тишина. Затем Рал поднялся, срывая перчатки, шагнул к Ричарду и положил ладони ему на виски. Ричард отбросил его руки, но Рал вновь потянулся к нему.  
– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – мягко произнес магистр.  
Ричард покосился на Зедда, хотел что-то сказать, передумал и позволил Ралу прикоснуться к себе. Минуту спустя магистр опустил руки.  
– Обе стороны... – прошептал он завороженно. – Он обладает обеими сторонами магии! Врожденная магия ущерба, впервые за тысячи лет, – захваченный этим открытием, Рал не увидел, как округлились глаза Зедда. – И кровь Зорандеров со стороны матери. Его дар едва пробудился, а он уже использует Первое правило... Достаточно ловко, чтобы победить даже меня! – воскликнул он, словно это поражение только что стало одним из счастливейших моментов его жизни. Насс понял: если в будущем ему придется драться с Искателем, придется действовать очень осторожно. Смерти Ричарда Даркен ему не простит.

– Что такое сноходец? – спросил Ричард, обращаясь ко всем сразу и ни к кому в особенности. У него на языке явно вертелась еще сотня вопросов, и не удивительно. Дело было не только в новообретенном отце и магических способностях: похоже, парень давно знал старого волшебника, но понятия не имел, что тот приходится ему дедом. Тем не менее, он отложил личные темы и заговорил об угрозе, нависшей над всеми обитателями Нового мира. Возможно, Даркен был прав, считая Ричарда достойным возглавить Д'Хару. Деммин надеялся, что он не ошибается: разочарование в сыне стало бы ударом для магистра.  
– Их создали в Древнем мире во время великой войны, – начал Зедд. – Сон необходим всем, даже самым могущественным волшебникам. Наши враги нашли способ использовать это против нас...  
– Потом они сами пожалели об этом, – перехватил инициативу Даркен. – Сноходцы быстро поняли, что могут обратить дар против своих создателей. Как выяснилось, они намного превзошли насылающих сны.  
Видя непонимание на лицах слушателей, магистр пояснил:  
– Шаманы одного степного племени умеют насылать сновидения. Волшебники Древнего мира захватили многих из них в плен с целью сделать из них живое оружие. Именно они – те, кто сумел пережить магическую трансформацию – стали первыми сноходцами. Предполагалось, что они смогут не только диктовать сновидения, но и проникать в сознание спящих. В реальности все оказалось намного хуже: разум бодрствующего человека тоже открыт для них. От них невозможно что-либо утаить. Они могут читать мысли, причинять чудовищную боль и даже убивать при помощи своего дара. Что еще хуже, они могут управлять людьми, как марионетками. Волшебники обнаружили, что не могут доверять друг другу: вчерашний верный соратник мог в любой момент оказаться куклой, а каждое его слово, даже каждый жест – мог быть продиктован врагом.  
Даркен умолк, и у костра воцарилась потрясенная тишина. Выдержав паузу, он продолжил:  
– Не прошло и пяти лет, как прежние враги Нового мира исчезли. Созданные ими существа возглавили многотысячные войска и повели их на Новый мир. Тогда Альрик Рал, – магистр встретился глазами с Ричардом, подчеркивая, что эта часть рассказа относится и к нему, – создал защиту, которая спасла всех, кто был ему верен. Узы. С тех пор – на протяжении трех тысяч лет – мы даем нашему народу эту защиту.  
– Вот только защищать все это время было не от кого, – заметил Зедд. – Уже через пару столетий после войны о сноходцах остались одни воспоминания.  
– Что же заставило их скрываться все это время? – спросил Ричард.  
– Сноходцы не скрывались. Они постепенно исчезли: как можно понять из книг, у них не часто рождались дети, а дети с их даром – еще реже.  
– Так откуда взялся этот?  
– Это мне не известно, – признал Даркен. – Но пророчество о нем уже сбывается: за какие-то пятнадцать-двадцать лет он объединил весь Древний мир, все государства на этом огромном пространстве, в одну империю. Он начал завоевания, даже не в полной мере владея своей магией. Год назад он вошел в полную силу. Тогда, – Даркен вновь поймал взгляд Ричарда, – я ввел в игру шкатулки Одена.  
– Ты сделал это, чтобы противостоять ему? – уточнил Ричард.  
– Ты сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, – Даркен скрыл полуулыбку за ладонью, чуткие пальцы скользнули по губам.  
Ричард на миг задумался.  
– Нам нужен план.  
Он оглядел всех сидящих у костра, словно спрашивая: кто предложит что-нибудь дельное? Под его взглядом, пристальным и открытым одновременно, у Деммина мурашки побежали по коже: мальчишка и правда был истинным Ралом.  
– План прост, – отозвался Зедд. – Сейчас главная угроза – Владетель. Если ему удастся прорвать Завесу, сноходец будет наименьшей из наших проблем. Единственное возможное решение – Грайхгерин.  
– Ричард, как только ритуал будет завершен, ты станешь магистром и примешь Узы вместо меня, – продолжил Даркен. – Ты не получил нужного образования, – он сверкнул глазами в сторону Зедда, – но у тебя достаточно силы и разума, чтобы справиться с задачей.  
Ричард кивнул с отсутствующим видом. Теперь он смотрел в себя, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.  
– Я горжусь, что ты мой сын, – добавил Даркен. – Жаль, что ты рос не рядом со мной.  
– Для меня это – величайшее счастье, – взорвался Ричард. – У меня был любящий отец. Которого _ты_ убил! – в его глазах полыхнула ярость меча Истины.  
– О таком наследнике я мог только мечтать, – проговорил магистр, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к сыну.

Засыпая рядом с магистром, Деммин услышал голос Исповедницы по другую сторону костра:  
– Не позволяй ему сбить тебя с толку, Ричард. Ты – это ты, кто бы ни был твоим отцом.  
– Я знаю.  
Хрустнула ветка – он сел на разостланное поверх лапника одеяло и притянул к себе Кэлен.  
– Мне просто не нравится, как он говорит обо мне. Словно я каким-то образом ему принадлежу.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что никому не принадлежишь.  
Теперь, оказавшись ближе друг к другу, они говорили совсем тихо. Деммин провалился в сон.  
По другую сторону костра Ричард еще крепче обнял Кэлен.  
– Не принадлежу, если сам того не захочу.  
– Я люблю тебя, Ричард.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.  
– До сих пор не могу поверить, что мы можем быть вместе, – Кэлен счастливо вздохнула. – Я с детства знала, что у меня не может быть ни друзей, ни настоящей любви... А потом пришел ты и стал моим другом. Не испугался, когда узнал, кто я, а теперь... Ты для меня – всё, – она прильнула к нему, и это было красноречивее любых слов. – Кто бы мог представить, что любовь может быть сильнее магии Исповедниц.  
– Сейчас, когда я об этом думаю, мне это кажется логичным. Если магия велит тебе любить того, кого ты уже любишь без памяти... – Ричард осекся.  
– В чем дело?  
– Н-нет, ни в чем...  
Кэлен молчала, ожидая продолжения.  
– Я просто подумал... Зедд говорил, что нет на свете магии сильнее, чем любовь. Мы с тобой теперь точно знаем, что это так, – он снова погладил ее по спине, ласково прижимая к себе, – но насчет Исповеди что-то не сходится.  
– Что? – удивилась она.  
– Твоя магия не поработила меня, не заставила иначе к тебе относиться, потому что я уже любил тебя. Понимаешь, да? Магия действовала в одном направлении с моими чувствами, – увлеченный этой мыслью, Ричард высвободил одну руку и нарисовал в воздухе две параллельные линии. Ему явно не хватало второй руки, но отпускать Кэлен он не хотел, и она была за это благодарна: ей было слишком хорошо в его объятиях. – Поэтому магия и оказалась бессильна: чувства были сильнее, и они были направлены в ту же сторону – на тебя, – он замолчал, ожидая реакции.  
– Ну... да, – отозвалась Кэлен. – Что тебя смущает?  
– Что за безумие должно владеть человеком, чтобы оно пересилило магию и сработало, – он рубанул ребром ладони в направлении, перпендикулярном нарисованным ранее линиям, – вопреки?!

Деммин проснулся оттого, что по нему пробежала какая-то мелкая тварь. "Ящерица", – не открывая глаз, он тряхнул рукой, сгоняя ее. Мелкие ледяные лапки с острыми когтями вернулись почти мгновенно и вновь побежали вверх по руке.  
Кругом снег, какие могут быть ящерицы?! Деммин как ужаленный вскочил на ноги, отбрасывая тварь как можно дальше. Перекувырнувшись в воздухе, она со всех ног снова бросилась в атаку, нацелившись на горло едва проснувшегося магистра. Насс встретил ее мечом, но с тем же успехом он мог попытаться разрубить камень: тварь отлетела назад, но осталась невредима и атаковала в третий раз. Уже в прыжке ее встретила струя огня – это подоспел Зедд, который нес караул на другом конце лагеря. Тварь заверещала и рухнула в сугроб, из которого тут же повалил пар.  
Деммин на всякий случай занял позицию между тающим на глазах сугробом и магистром. Даркен уже был на ногах, в глазах плескалась магия. Едва существо выбралось из снега, с его пальцев сорвалась черная молния. Деммин вздрогнул: в этой форме магия Ущерба была до омерзения похожа на самую действенную разновидность Исповеди, Кон-Дар.  
Но твари Подземного мира не было дела до магии Ущерба. Она вскочила на лапки, недовольно отряхнулась и рванулась в бой. На этот раз Даркен и Зедд отреагировали одновременно: на мелкую нечисть одновременно обрушились Приращение и Ущерб. Деммин на миг зажмурился, ослепленный и оглушенный, а открыв глаза, убрал меч в ножны: тварь исчезла.  
Даркен шагнул к костру и кинул на угли несколько веток. Огонь мгновенно разгорелся, повинуясь его молчаливому приказу.  
Деммин огляделся. Близилось утро, но было еще темно. Короткая схватка разбудила всех: Ричард успел выхватить меч Истины, Кэлен тоже приготовилась сражаться, а Чейз, похоже, оказался на ногах и с оружием в руках еще до того, как проснулся.  
– Что это было? – озвучил он вопрос, читавшийся на лицах всех троих.  
– Теперь Владетель знает, где мы, – произнес Даркен, продолжая смотреть в огонь.  
– Собираемся! – объявил Зедд. – Чем раньше двинемся в путь, тем меньше у него будет времени.  
– До Грайхгерин еще несколько дней дороги, старик, – не поворачиваясь к нему, заметил магистр. Он говорил очень ровным, ничего не выражающим голосом.  
– И что ты предлагаешь, сидеть здесь и ждать, пока он пришлет кого-нибудь побольше этой твари? Скрийлинга, например, или скрина?  
– Я предлагаю действовать сообща. На этот раз нам повезло ударить одновременно, но не стоит полагаться на удачу и в следующий раз. Как много ты знаешь о тварях Подземного мира? Придется мне просветить тебя. Не делай такое лицо, еще вопрос, кому это более не по душе. Я был бы счастлив предоставить какой-нибудь карсте сожрать убийцу моего отца, – как бы между делом заметил Даркен. – Так вот, о тварях. Одновременный удар магии Приращения и Ущерба способен справиться почти с любой из них. Их нельзя убить – строго говоря, в них нет жизни, – но от подобной атаки они теряют связь с настоящим и проваливаются обратно в Подземный мир. Поэтому нам с тобой придется действовать сообща. Сложность в том, что на многих из них магия подействует, только если удары нанесены с небольшого расстояния. Придется подпускать их довольно близко. Ричард! – Даркен повернулся к сыну. – Меч Истины, возможно, сумеет задержать некоторых из этих существ, но серьезного вреда не нанесет. Не подставляйся. Жаль, что твой дед не потрудился инициировать тебя...  
– Он еще не готов! – возмутился Зедд.  
Даркен оставил его слова без ответа.  
– И еще одно, – он оглядел всех, подчеркивая значимость того, что собирался сказать. – Тварям проще всего пройти в наш мир в часы пограничья. Когда ночь сменяет день, или перед началом нового дня, как сейчас. Это не значит, что в остальное время не стоит ждать нападения, но в это время нужно быть вдвойне настороже. Это все. Собираемся!

Деммин седлал серого в яблоках коня магистра и не сразу заметил подошедшую сзади Кэлен.  
– Почему ты слушаешься приказов Рала? – ее тон был требовательным, между бровей пролегла складка.  
Как должен отреагировать исповеданный? Он бы понял вопрос так, будто она им недовольна.  
– Прости меня, госпожа, – он склонил голову. – Я не хотел рассердить тебя. Я только... я...  
– Я не сержусь на тебя. Лишь хочу понять, – ее голос стал немного мягче. Два дня назад он млел бы от счастья, услышав от нее такой тон. – Почему ты выполняешь его приказы?  
"Вся наша жизнь – служение тебе".  
– Мне так хочется. Хочется выполнять его повеления.  
Едва договорив, он почувствовал, что промахнулся с ответом. И верно, Исповедница продолжила расспросы.  
– Почему?  
– Это правильно.  
– Так же, как слушаться меня?  
– Да... – он попытался восстановить в памяти ощущения после Исповеди. – Нет. Ничего общего. Он...  
Кэлен внезапно подалась к нему и, глядя глаза в глаза, потребовала:  
– Он – что? Что он для тебя значит сейчас? Отвечай!  
Магия Исповеди эхом отозвалась в его сознании, и он ответил прежде, чем успел осознать, что говорит:  
– Всё.  
Она вздрогнула – и отвела взгляд. Очень вовремя: Деммин едва ли смог скрыть свои эмоции. Сквозь ужас и отвращение – так исповедан он или нет?! – он смутно понимал, что произнесенное им – не правда, но и не ложь. Это была какая-то версия правды, упрощенная до полной потери смысла.  
Кэлен ушла, так и не посмотрев ему в глаза, а он остался стоять, содрогаясь в ярости оттого, что она все еще может выворачивать наизнанку его сознание.

Вопреки ожиданиям Деммина, день прошел спокойно. И на закате, в "час пограничья", их никто не потревожил. Погода стояла безветренная, и стоянку разбили на опушке леса. С почти черного неба медленно падал снег, в отдалении высились холмы, уже напоминающие горы. За этот день им удалось проделать немалый путь.  
Зедд нашел палку потолще и провел линию вокруг всей стоянки. Замкнув круг, он принялся чертить большие знаки с его внешней стороны, а затем утоптал снег по всем линиям. Закончив, он произнес несколько слов и положил обе ладони на то место, откуда начал чертить. Деммин всей кожей ощутил знакомое покалывание защитной магии.  
Даркен почти сразу же лег, сославшись на усталость, и Деммин последовал его примеру.  
Сидя у костра в ожидании ужина, Ричард некоторое время наблюдал за Кэлен и наконец спросил негромко:  
– Что тебя тревожит?  
Такая постановка вопроса заставила ее улыбнуться, несмотря ни на что.  
– Мы день за днем мчимся в глушь далеко не в лучшей компании, отбиваясь от всякой нечисти, на пятки нам наступает Владетель, и если хоть что-то пойдет не так, в опасности будет весь мир. А ты спрашиваешь, что меня тревожит?  
– Да, спрашиваю.  
Искатель!.. Кэлен сдалась.  
– Когда-то мне казалось, что самое ужасное в работе Исповедницы – это видеть, как совершенно обычный, нередко даже приятный человек после моего прикосновения начинает рассказывать о чудовищных преступлениях, которые он совершил. Это жуткий контраст. Я думала, ничего хуже быть не может. Один только Броди сказал после исповеди то же, что и до нее. Он был невиновен, его подставил человек, который и человеком называться не заслуживает – Деммин Насс. Я не могу придумать ему наказание: любая казнь слишком милосердна для него. И вот в этом человеке я вижу чувства не менее сильные и искренние, чем мои собственные. Как это может быть? Как может такая любовь сочетаться с... – у нее не было слов, но Ричард и так все понял.  
– Во всех нас добро соседствует со злом. Это может шокировать, но на самом деле противоестественно было бы обратное: встретить человека, в котором есть только зло, так же нереально, как того, в котором одно добро. Хороший человек потому и хороший, что не позволяет злу в себе брать над собой верх.  
– Наверное, ты прав. И все же я не понимаю...  
– А с наказанием все просто, – продолжил Ричард. – Пусть он сперва увидит смерть Рала.  
Кэлен вспомнила отчаяние своего отца, когда ему сообщили о смертельной болезни матери, вспомнила, что почувствовала сама, услышав, что Ричард мертв. Худшей пытки действительно не придумать. Такое наказание и правда будет подходящим... Она поежилась и прижалась к Ричарду.  
– Кстати, ты заметила? – спросил он. – Рал понятия не имел, как к нему относится его ближайший соратник. Не представляю, как можно любить кого-то и хранить это в тайне.  
Кэлен и сама долго пыталась скрыть собственные чувства к Ричарду. Она делала это ради него, чтобы защитить его от своей разрушительной магии. Но какие могли быть причины у Насса? Она не знала. Да и не хотела знать.

Магистр спал очень чутко. Деммин старался не шевелиться, чтобы не потревожить его. Он уже третью ночь согревал Даркена, делясь теплом собственного тела и укрывая их обоих своим плащом, но все еще не мог поверить, что Рал это позволяет. Обычно тот не терпел прикосновений. Много лет назад Насс допустил такую ошибку и до сих пор слишком хорошо помнил взгляд Даркена – смесь удивления и неприязни, хотя за миг до этого он тепло говорил с другом. А ведь Деммин тогда всего лишь коснулся его локтя, якобы ненароком. К тому моменту с гибели Паниза прошло уже три года, но молодой магистр по-прежнему никого к себе не подпускал.  
– Не припомню, чтобы я позволял к себе прикасаться, Деммин, – сказал он тогда.  
Насс не знал, было ли наказанием поручение, последовавшее за этим случаем: он не мог отрицать стратегической важности форта у западной границы, но полгода вдали от дворца отбили охоту распускать руки. Впрочем, когда он реорганизовал патрулирование границы, навел порядок в самом форте и вернулся, Даркен встретил его как ни в чем ни бывало...  
Лорд Рал еле слышно застонал во сне и плотнее прижался спиной к Деммину. Воспоминания мгновенно отшибло, осталось только это нереальное, невозможное ощущение – он держал в руках величайшее сокровище. Его захлестнула страсть пополам с отчаянным желанием защитить – от холода, от многочисленных врагов, от магии Одена, от тварей Подземного мира и от самого Владетеля.  
Даркен снова застонал, мотнул головой и вдруг дернулся всем телом, словно сопротивляясь чему-то. Деммин сжал руку на его плече. Этого оказалось достаточно: магистр резко сел, Насс успел увидеть панику в его распахнутых глазах, но в следующий миг она исчезла без следа. Даркен поправил капюшон, снова лег спиной к Деммину и, не глядя, потянул на плечо край сползшего плаща, укрывавшего их обоих.  
– Благодарю, – сказал он тихо.  
Деммин расправил плащ и позволил себе оставить руку под ним, на плече Даркена. Тот не возражал.  
Трудно было удержаться и не погладить упругие шелковистые завитки каракуля под пальцами.  
– Вытяни правую руку, – так же тихо велел Даркен, приподнимаясь на локте.  
Едва Деммин выполнил указание, Рал положил голову ему на плечо.  
– Отомри, – добавил он вскоре. – Ты слишком напряжен.  
Деммин заставил себя расслабиться.  
– Можешь спать дальше, но разбуди меня, если... если поймешь, что нужно.  
Насс кивнул, отлично зная, что не уснет. Ответить вслух он не решился: не доверял собственному голосу.  
Не то чтобы он никогда прежде не оказывался так близко к Даркену. С возрастом отношение Рала к физическому контакту несколько сгладилось: хотя он по-прежнему держался так, что окружающие не смели прикоснуться к нему, сам он иной раз сокращал дистанцию. Но лежать так, прислушиваясь к его дыханию, почти обнимая его... это было слишком интимно, заставляло думать о том, о чем Насс старался не думать при магистре. Близость Даркена вызывала мысли о несбыточном. Деммин пытался гнать их, но на их место пришли не менее дразнящие воспоминания.

* * *

...После гибели отца Даркен полностью посвятил себя изучению магии, отвлекаясь лишь на государственные дела. Постепенно они с Деммином начали отдаляться друг от друга: лорду Ралу было не до дружбы. Но Деммин по-прежнему мог позволить себе говорить с ним свободнее, чем кто-либо еще, а когда магистру потребовалась помощь при проведении сложного ритуала, он сразу обратился к Нассу. Готовность Даркена положиться на него примирила Деммина с необходимостью вновь связываться с магией.  
О том, что создающий Шингу должен быть обнажен пред лицом Владетеля, Деммин узнал уже в процессе. Лорд Рал приказал ему отойти за деревья, но не отослал прочь из Сада Жизни и велел ждать своего возвращения.  
– Когда я вернусь, мне может понадобиться время, чтобы прийти в себя, – инструктировал Даркен, аккуратно раскладывая резко пахнущие порошки перед алтарем. – Ты останешься рядом со мной до полудня. Если к тому времени ничего не изменится, можешь вызвать сюда Талдена.  
Талден был магом второго ранга и старшим среди наставников, учивших Даркена магии до того, как он превзошел их и продолжил обучение самостоятельно. Приказ вызвать его означал одно: Даркен не был уверен, что сможет вернуться из Подземного мира не только телом, но и душой.  
Издали, сквозь густую, налитую жизнью листву Деммин наблюдал, как магистр снимает облачение. Линия спины выдавала его напряжение, но действовал он четко, последовательно, без лишних движений. Когда на его зов из круга магического песка явился огромный зверь с длинным изящным телом, Даркен, казалось, слегка расслабился: сработало. Он жестом приказал твари опуститься на землю, и та послушалась, позволила ему влезть на чешуйчатую спину, а затем рванулась вверх и с размаху ввинтилась обратно в песок вместе со своим всадником.  
В Саду Жизни воцарилась тишина.

Следующие несколько часов Деммин провел, нарезая круги по дорожкам: оставаться на одном месте было выше его сил. В ночной тишине едва слышно журчала вода в фонтане, венчики белых амариллисов медленно поворачивались вслед за луной, светившей сквозь стеклянный купол... Время не шло, а текло – неспешно и величественно. Деммин никогда прежде не бывал в Саду Жизни ночью и подозревал, что это напоенное магией место действует так на всякого, кто вздумает явиться сюда в одиночестве.  
Он вконец извелся, ожидая возвращения магистра, и все же появление Шинги застало его врасплох. Порождение магии Ущерба взметнулось из песка и замерло у алтаря. Даркен без движения лежал на его спине, уткнувшись лицом между остро выступающих лопаток зверя.  
Деммин приблизился, стараясь не делать резких движений. Теперь Шинга возвышался над ним. Огромный тонкотелый зверь наклонил голову, втянул в себя воздух, принюхиваясь – чуткие ноздри округлились. Деммин медленно протянул руку к узкой морде. Зверь обнюхал ее и фыркнул. Ладонь обдало жаром.  
Шинга выглядел спокойным. Деммин шагнул еще ближе – и обнаружил, что даже стоя вплотную едва может дотянуться до кончиков пальцев Даркена.  
– Помог бы, что ли, – пробормотал он, не рассчитывая, что Шинга поймет.  
Зверь гибко изогнулся, и Даркен соскользнул с его спины прямо в руки Деммина.  
Его лицо было испачкано, а нижняя губа прокушена до крови. Деммин метнулся с ним к ближайшей мраморной скамье, уложил, прижал пальцы к шее с левой стороны и спустя несколько мучительных мгновений ощутил слабое биение пульса.  
Переведя дыхание, Деммин снял плащ и завернул в него безвольное тело магистра. Подобрал ведро, чтобы набрать воды из фонтана, и только теперь заметил, что Шинга исчез. Должно быть, вернулся в Подземный мир. Хотя, конечно, в Саду Жизни можно было найти густые заросли, в которых зверь таких размеров мог спрятаться, свернувшись клубком...  
Стирая черно-серые полосы с лица магистра позаимствованным из его же одежд платком, Деммин старался не слишком думать о происхождении этой грязи. Больше всего она походила на пепел и золу. С какими испытаниями пришлось столкнуться Даркену в его путешествии в Подземный мир?  
Та же грязь запятнала шею магистра, ключицы... Деммин распахнул плащ и принялся методично обтирать грудь Даркена. Влажный платок скользил по светлой коже, вниз – по ребрам, по впалому животу, по бугристому шраму, еще более светлому, чем кожа. Даркен, не приходя в сознание, тихо застонал. Меж идеальных бровей появилась едва заметная складка. Деммин сжал зубы, отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и продолжил.  
На теле Даркена не было ни единого волоска. Насс подозревал, что знает причину: там, где плоть магистра прожег волшебный огонь, вряд ли могли расти волосы. Должно быть, на взгляд Даркена это выглядело неаккуратно, потому он вывел их всюду.  
Неглубокое, но ровное дыхание магистра несколько успокаивало. Продолжая смывать следы потустороннего огня, Деммин позволил себе любоваться. Он давно отказался от надежды когда-либо прикоснуться к Даркену, даже просто увидеть его без одежды, и теперь жадно запоминал все, зная, что позже будет возвращаться к этим воспоминаниям снова и снова. Магистр был прекрасен. Даже шрам не портил его совершенства, лишь делал более настоящим.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Деммин вздрогнул и поднял голову. Невероятно долгое мгновение он смотрел в глаза Даркена и не мог ни ответить, ни даже шевельнуться, чувствуя себя застигнутым на месте преступления. Наконец он поднял руку, показывая выпачканный в саже платок.  
Магистр кивнул, сел и запахнул плащ.  
– Подай мне одежду.  
Он опустил босые ноги на мраморный пол и поморщился. Деммин только теперь заметил ожоги на его ступнях.  
– Позволь, я отнесу тебя в твои покои, – сказал он, кладя одежду Даркена на скамью рядом с ним.  
Магистр отстранил его и поднялся, оставляя кровавые следы на белом мраморе.  
– Ты сделал достаточно, Деммин.  
Насс так и не смог понять, был ли в этой фразе второй смысл.  
– Дальше я справлюсь сам. Иди.  
Оспаривать прямой приказ Деммин не решился.

* * *

Должно быть, Владетель подслушал слова Даркена о наиболее опасных часах и выбрал время, когда меньше всего можно было ожидать нападения.  
Дорога вилась по относительно ровному участку, который в горах назвали бы карнизом. Слева от путников возвышался поросший кустарником холм, а справа расстилался довольно крутой склон, на котором не росло ничего: должно быть, недавний оползень утащил верхний слой каменистой почвы вниз, в долину. Сейчас склон был покрыт глубоким снегом, ослепительно сверкающим на солнце.  
Алгой упал на них, как рысь на зайца. Он и был чем-то похож на рысь, если можно представить себе лесную кошку размером с лошадь. Даркен заметил его в прыжке и резко поднял коня на дыбы. Зверь промахнулся на волосок, упав прямо перед ним, и занес лапу для удара. Даркен опередил его: поток воздуха отбросил алгоя назад. Он рухнул на бок, проворно вскочил и бросился – но не на магистра, а на ближайшую жертву. Лошадь под Ричардом прянула в сторону, но недостаточно быстро – мощные челюсти хищника сомкнулись на ее горле. Ричард соскочил, лошадь рухнула и забилась. Почуяв кровь, жеребец Кэлен окончательно обезумел от ужаса, с испуганным ржанием взвился на дыбы, шагнул назад... край карниза осыпался, и Кэлен, едва успев освободить ноги из стремян, изо всех сил оттолкнулась от спины коня, чтобы не оказаться под ним. Конь тяжело рухнул в снег, а Кэлен кубарем покатилась по склону.  
Лошадь Ричарда уже перестала брыкаться. Отпустив ее, алгой увидел более интересную добычу и кинулся за ней мощными прыжками.  
Деммин поймал себя на смутном желании броситься на помощь женщине, которую ненавидел. В то же мгновение Даркен пришпорил коня и ринулся вниз по склону наперерез зверю. Из-под ног коня взметнулась сверкающая снежная пыль.  
Какой-то миг Деммин смотрел вслед магистру, не веря своим глазам, а затем рванул следом.

Кэлен села в снегу, оглушенно озираясь. Алгой был уже близко, но Даркен все-таки успел первым: вздернув Кэлен в седло, он погнал коня вверх по склону. Но не обратно, а наискосок, туда, где на карнизе стоял Зедд. Тот явно понял план магистра и приготовился. Деммин взял левее, чтобы не попасть под удар, предназначенный зверю.  
Конь Даркена взлетел на карниз, алгой взвился в гигантском прыжке – и исчез в ослепительной вспышке, когда его прямо в воздухе настигли магии Ущерба и Приращения одновременно.  
Магистр натянул поводья, и Кэлен соскользнула с коня прямо в руки Ричарда.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, обнимая ее.  
– Да, – заверила она.  
Даркен тоже спешился.  
– Ричард.  
Тот выпустил Кэлен и повернулся.  
– Спасибо, – немного неловко, но искренне произнес он. – Спасибо, что спас ее.  
– Дай руки, – сказал Рал, мягко заставляя Ричарда поднять их. – Не сопротивляйся.  
Не дав Ричарду опомниться, магистр сжал его пальцы и выпустил силу.  
– Нет, стой! – Зедд опоздал буквально на миг.  
Чейз, который отошел успокоить вьючных лошадей, выхватил меч и бросился к ним. Деммин было направил своего взмыленного коня наперерез, но Зедд сам остановил стража границы.  
– Поздно, теперь нельзя вмешиваться.  
Золотистое свечение охватило кисти рук магистра, медленно распространилось на руки Ричарда. Оба они были словно в трансе. Меж бровей Даркена пролегла складка – что бы он ни делал сейчас, это было нелегко.  
Сияние уменьшилось и исчезло, оба открыли глаза.  
– Теперь ты сам сможешь защитить ее. Чувствуешь свой дар?  
Ричард немного ошеломленно кивнул, прислушиваясь к себе.  
– Что ты сделал?! – набросился на магистра Зедд. – Я же говорил – он не готов принять свой дар!  
Даркен отпустил пальцы Ричарда и повернулся к его деду.  
– Он Рал. Он способен принять дар, когда нужно, а не когда ему того захочется.  
– Когда нужно _кому_?! – Кэлен шагнула к магистру, в ее глазах пылала ярость Кон-Дар.  
Ричард мягко остановил ее.  
– Мне неприятно это признавать, но он прав. – И, повернувшись к Зедду, добавил: – Так у нас больше шансов добраться до Грайхгерина.  
По губам Даркена скользнула улыбка.  
– Не стоит недооценивать моего сына, старик, – он повернулся к Ричарду, игнорируя тот факт, что Искатель отнюдь не в восторге от последних его слов. – Твоя сила огромна, но потребуется время, чтобы овладеть ею. Несколько простых боевых заклинаний я покажу, но ты должен делать всё в точности, как я говорю. Импровизировать тебе рано, не справишься с высвобожденной силой и погибнешь. Я хотел бы учить тебя, по-настоящему учить, но сейчас на это едва ли есть время. Возможно, позже.  
– Зедд сможет обучить меня всему, что нужно.  
– Не сможет. Он волшебник Первого ранга, но о магии Ущерба знает лишь то, что она существует. Тебе нужно освоить обе стороны. Хочешь учиться магии Приращения у него – я не возражаю, но если ты освоишь хотя бы азы Ущерба, вы вдвоем справитесь с любой тварью Подземного мира.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Ричард. – Я согласен.  
– Благодарю за одолжение, – Даркен почти смеялся.  
– Это оно и есть, – парировал Ричард. – Я предпочел бы вовсе не пользоваться магией.  
– Ты не можешь не пользоваться ей, как не можешь перестать дышать. Она – часть тебя. Чем раньше ты это примешь, тем легче тебе будет. Ты ведь хочешь защитить свою возлюбленную?

Тем вечером Ричард остановил Кэлен, когда та хотела разделать поджарившегося на вертеле кролика:  
– Подожди. Он как-то странно пахнет. Ты добавила какие-то травы?  
– Нет... – удивилась Кэлен. – Запах как запах.  
– Принюхайся! Это нельзя есть. Отравишься.  
– Она не отравится, Ричард, – вмешался Рал. – А вот тебе есть не стоит, но дело не в кролике, а в твоем даре. Те, кто владеют обеими сторонами магии, не выносят даже запаха мяса.  
– Ты потому его не ешь?  
Даркен кивнул, разломил подогретую лепешку и протянул ему половину.  
– Так, значит, ты все-таки волшебник? – уточнил Чейз. – Как Зедд?  
– Ну, до Зедда мне еще расти и расти, – отмахнулся Ричард, откусывая кусок лепешки.  
– В древности человека, обладающего лишь магией Приращения, не считали за полноценного волшебника, – заметил Даркен, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. – Даже если он позже находил способ освоить Ущерб, как я.  
Последнее замечание предназначалось Ричарду, который вскинулся было защищать репутацию деда.  
– Родившийся с обеими сторонами дара обладает огромным потенциалом, – продолжал магистр. – При должном усердии ты сравнишься с величайшими волшебниками древности, а то и превзойдешь их.  
Обучение началось сразу после ужина. Зедд слушал и наблюдал, но встревать не торопился.  
Насс задремал под их тихие голоса, а когда открыл глаза, на ладони Ричарда плясал багряный огонь.  
– Почувствуй уничтожение, которое суть любого огня, тогда поймешь, как им управлять, – говорил Даркен.  
– Огонь – это не только уничтожение, – возразил Ричард. – Это тепло и свет.  
Магистр вздохнул.  
– Все еще считаешь, его не стоило начать учить раньше? – бросил он Зедду. Волшебник ничего не сказал, что само по себе было достаточно красноречивым ответом.  
– Ричард, пойми: магия Ущерба – не зло. Она – часть нашего мира, как и магия Приращения. Иногда одного и того же эффекта можно добиться, используя любую из сторон магии.  
– Поэтому Зедд тоже умеет зажигать огонь?  
"Ты и близко не представляешь, как он это умеет", – прочитал Деммин в глазах магистра, но тот быстро взял себя в руки.  
– Когда я говорю об уничтожении как о сути огня, я не имею в виду, что огонь плох. Только, что ему нужно уничтожать, чтобы гореть. Ты ведь не винишь огонь за то, что он сжигает собранные тобой дрова?  
– Но сейчас он горит без всяких дров, – Ричард кивнул на пламя в своей ладони.  
Даркен на миг прикрыл глаза.  
– Разделение воздуха, Ричард. То, с чего мы начали плетение. Огонь в твоей руке горит потому, что ты даешь ему в пищу нужную часть воздуха и толику своей силы. Крошечную толику. Чтобы почувствовать усталость, тебе потребовалось бы одновременно зажечь столько огней, сколько звезд на небе, – поймав взгляд Ричарда, он улыбнулся. – Вижу, ты наконец начал осознавать, сколь велика твоя сила. Хорошо. Думаю, на этом и закончим на сегодня.  
Как и надеялся Деммин, магистр привычно лег рядом с ним. Он накинул капюшон и затих, однако Деммин был почти уверен, что до самого рассвета Рал так и не заснул.

Весь следующий день Даркен ехал рядом с Ричардом и рассказывал ему то, что наследник должен был узнать гораздо раньше.  
– Ты не только знаешь Первое правило волшебника, но и успешно используешь его. Хвалю. Конечно, это только начало: остальные тебе еще только предстоит узнать. Помешав мне завладеть магией Одена, ты нарушил Второе...  
– И в чем же оно заключается?  
– Ты хотел спасти всех от тирана, а вместо этого лишил Новый мир оружия, способного отбросить захватчиков. Сноходец не сумел бы ничего противопоставить магии Одена... Порой добрые намерения ведут к самому страшному злу – это и есть Второе правило волшебника.  
– И сколько их всего?  
– Правил? Много. Есть основные – их одиннадцать, и каждое из них можно постигать бесконечное количество раз, открывая всё новые глубины. Есть вторичные, их намного больше. Есть даже локальные: например, в нашем роду наследника обычно инициирует не отец, а учитель, что позволяет добавить частицу силы другого потомственного мага. Это правило мне пришлось нарушить: во всем Новом мире никто, кроме меня, не может инициировать тебя по магии Ущерба.

Вечером они перешли от слов к практическим занятиям, но на этот раз те длились всего пару часов.  
– Сложно? – спросил Насс, глядя, как магистр сжимает пальцами виски. Он выглядел измотанным.  
– Ему приходится объяснять вещи, которые я знал к десяти годам. Но он быстро схватывает, он научится...  
– Ты зря сравниваешь его с собой: к десяти годам ты знал столько, что твои же наставники считали это ненормальным. Он еще нагонит.  
Пальцы Рала скользнули по губам.  
– Ты прав, друг мой. Спасибо, что напомнил. Это придаст мне терпения, когда вновь придется объяснять прописные истины...  
– Тебе нужно поспать, – добавил Деммин.  
– Я настолько плохо выгляжу? – магистр поднял взгляд... и вдруг тихо рассмеялся: – Не надо так смущаться, Деммин. Пойдем.  
В ту ночь Даркена не донимали кошмары, но почему-то Насс не был до конца уверен, что тот спал, а не прикидывался спящим.

Утром следующего дня они выехали из леса. Теперь горы было видно куда лучше: холмы впереди плавно переходили в предгорья.  
– Отлично! – объявил Зедд. – Если этот снегопад не перейдет в буран, будем на месте завтра к полудню.  
Словно почуяв, что добыча ускользает, Владетель удвоил усилия: из завес пушистого, кружащегося снега вылетели две полупрозрачные крылатые твари. Одна из них атаковала Зедда, другая ринулась на Даркена. Он сбил ее волной огня, и крылатая нечисть на несколько мгновений стала похожа на вспыхнувшую ледяную скульптуру. Но пламя не причинило ей особого вреда. Издав пронзительный крик, она атаковала еще раз, и снова была отброшена – на этот раз черной молнией Ущерба. Деммин, готовый в любой момент прикрыть магистра, краем глаза заметил, что вторая тварь с не меньшим упорством нападает на Зедда. Цели явно были выбраны не случайно: твари всеми силами отвлекали обоих волшебников, не давая им возможности действовать сообща.  
Надо как-то отвлечь тварь на себя, понял Деммин. Но не успел он что-либо предпринять, как грянул гром – столь мощный, что он ощутил его всем телом. В глазах потемнело. Справившись с накатившей болью, Деммин огляделся, крепче сжимая меч... и обнаружил, что драться уже не с кем.  
Грянувшее заклинание уничтожило обеих тварей и прокатилось отдачей по всем, кроме Искателя.  
– Ричард, что я говорил тебе об импровизированных заклинаниях?! – налетел на него Рал. – От тебя и горстки пепла не осталось бы, потеряй ты контроль хоть на миг!  
– Но я его удержал, – возразил Ричард.  
Демину показалось, что магистр сейчас ударит сына, но он с видимым усилием справился с яростью.  
– Ричард, пойми: ты не имеешь права так глупо рисковать собой.  
– Тогда сам научи меня сочетать Ущерб и Приращение.  
Даркен вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
– Сплетать. Это называется сплетением, и я научу тебя, раз ты так хочешь. Только... не делай так больше. Не применяй заклятий, которых не знаешь.  
Ричард смотрел на отца пристальным взглядом Искателя. Казалось, он ищет какой-то подвох – и не находит. Даркен абсолютно искренне тревожился о сыне.  
– Хорошо, – наконец ответил Ричард. – Обещаю. При условии, что этим же вечером ты научишь меня их сплетать.  
Он пустил коня широкой рысью, Зедд и Кэлен поспешили следом. Чейз остался чуть позади – ему пришлось спешиться, чтобы поправить сбрую вьючной лошади. Деммин воспользовался тем, что их с магистром никто не слышит.  
– Если уж говорить о неоправданном риске, то он явно в тебя, – негромко сказал он. – Вытаскивать Исповедницу из пасти алгоя было не меньшим безумием. До сих пор удивляюсь, как ты не свернул себе шею на том склоне...  
– Это "безумие" принесет нам пользу, вот увидишь.  
– Чем может быть полезна Исповедница?  
– Тем, что моему сыну свойственно чувство благодарности.  
Эти слова напомнили Деммину о проблеме, тревожившей его уже не первый день: сейчас их спутники готовы были защищать Даркена, но после Отсечения его смерть перестанет быть опасна для мира. Что тогда помешает им убить магистра?  
– Хватит ли этой благодарности? – усомнился он.  
– Увидим, – пожал плечами магистр.  
– Когда мы покидали Народный дворец, почему ты не велел Морд-Сит отправиться с нами? Или не приказал кводу...  
– Ты не помнишь? Впрочем, полагаю, тебе было не до того... Старик поставил такое условие. Не время было спорить, – магистр успокаивающе поднял руку. – Он – единственный волшебник Первого ранга в Д'Харе и Срединных землях. Никто, кроме него, не сможет провести ритуал, а я не горю желанием предстать перед Владетелем. Не тревожься, Деммин. Не надо недооценивать меня, я не так уж нуждаюсь в защите. К тому же, у меня есть ты.  
Деммина это не убедило: что он сделает против двух волшебников и Исповедницы? Ответ был прост: "Все, что сможет". Как всегда. Если повезет, этого хватит, чтобы дать Ралу необходимую фору. У того всегда был план. И пара других, на случай, если первый не сработает.  
Насс ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным.

К немалому удовольствию и гордости магистра, Ричард научился сплетать Ущерб и Приращение чуть ли не с первой попытки. Он быстро осознал, чем был плох тот способ их соединения, который он применил днем, и в конце концов согласился, что риск был неоправданно велик.  
Зедд вызвался дежурить первым. Глубокой ночью, когда все остальные уснули, Ричард подошел к деду и тихо спросил:  
– Что будем делать после того, как ты проведешь ритуал Отсечения?  
– Развернемся и поскачем обратно в Народный дворец, словно за нами гонятся все твари Подземного мира. Как и планировали. Время поджимает: нам надо объединить Срединные земли с Д'Харой и убедить всех присягнуть тебе, пока сюда не заявился сноходец.  
Ричард вздохнул.  
– Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, но я не о том. Что делать с Ралом?  
– После отсечения – всё, что угодно, – отмахнулся Зедд. – Магии у него не останется. Думаю, будет справедливо, если ты сам решишь его судьбу: к тому моменту ты станешь новым магистром и будешь иметь на это полное право.  
Ричард задумчиво кивнул.

В ту последнюю ночь Деммину выпало дежурить перед рассветом. Выбираясь из-под засыпанного снегом плаща, он старался не потревожить сон магистра, но едва обошел лагерь и выбрал место для наблюдения, как Рал присоединился к нему.  
– Прости, что разбудил.  
– Я не спал, – Даркен подошел вплотную и провел руками над головой и плечами Насса. Тот ощутил привычное прикосновение магии.  
Закончив, магистр опустился на поваленный ствол.  
– Деммин, слушай внимательно, – он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Постарайся теперь не слишком попадаться на глаза волшебнику. Заклятие, которое я наложил, дремлет, но будет лучше, если ты не дашь ему повода рассмотреть плетение. Он может заметить в нем то, чему в обычной защите быть не полагается.  
Деммин хотел спросить, что за заклятие сплел магистр, но Даркен продолжал:  
– Завтра, как только мы доберемся до Грайхгерина... Там будет круг из колонн. Найди самую северную. Отсчитай от нее семь колонн против солнца. Точка отсчета – ноль... то есть, северную не считай, – пояснил он.  
– Я понял, – кивнул Деммин. Ему было не впервой слышать подобные указания от магистра, он научился разбираться в них без перевода на человеческий.  
– Если окажется, что какие-то колонны рухнули, считай те места, где они стояли. Встань у восьмой. Вплотную. Если окажется, что рухнула она – можешь встать в центре того места, где она была. Это дополнительно тебя защитит. В конце ритуала – ты поймешь, когда, – не смотри на меня в упор. После этого у нас будет несколько минут, чтобы убраться оттуда. Когда утром будешь седлать лошадей, проследи, чтобы у нас был запас еды... одеяла... – он встряхнул головой, и хотя волосы частично скрыли его лицо, Деммин успел заметить слегка расфокусированный взгляд. – Ты сам знаешь, что брать. Только самое необходимое... и не забудь огниво, – в голосе Рала промелькнул отголосок злости.  
Огниво. Конечно, ведь после ритуала Даркен не сможет разжигать огонь при помощи магии. Простейшее плетение, недаром он выбрал его для обучения Ричарда, но и оно будет ему недоступно.  
– Я обо всем позабочусь, – заверил Деммин. – До рассвета еще долго. Тебе следует поспать, пока есть возможность.  
Уголок губ Рала дернулся, но подобие горькой улыбки исчезло так быстро, что Насс не был уверен, не померещилось ли ему в темноте.  
– Предпочту остаться здесь.  
Когда темнота уступила синим сумеркам, Даркен поднялся и жестом приказал следовать за собой. В лагере все еще спали, но магистр отправил в тлеющее костровище чуть не половину оставшихся дров, провел над ними рукой – пламя с ревом взметнулось вверх, и спавшие зашевелились.

Колонны Грайхгерин вздымались на вершине холма. Лошадей оставили у подножья: Зедд сказал, что ритуал может напугать их.  
Святилище было лишено крыши и стен, оно представляло собой вымощенный светлым камнем участок с небольшим возвышением в центре. Некоторые из окружавших его колонн действительно упали, другие от времени покрылись мелкой сеткой трещин, но большинство стояло на местах. Деммин быстро отсчитал восьмую от самой северной и будто бы случайно встал, прислонившись к ней плечом. Чейз проследил за ним взглядом, но ничего не сказал, а сам остался рядом с Ричардом и Кэлен на самом краю круга.  
Пол святилища был расчерчен множеством окружностей разного диаметра. Зедд встал на точку, где все они пересекались, между возвышением и северной колонной.  
– Рал, – позвал он магистра. – Я жду.  
Даркен проигнорировал его и шагнул к сыну.  
– Ричард... Тебе пригодится.  
С этими словами он словно накинул на Искателя невидимую сеть.  
– Что это?  
– Узы может создать только тот, кто обладает даром. Ты очень силен, но начал учиться слишком недавно, к тому же вырос в чужих краях. Это заклятие поможет тебе в полной мере ощутить единство с землями Д'Хары, с народом, который ты отныне будешь защищать. Благодаря ему ты сможешь подхватить узы, как только я потеряю возможность поддерживать их.  
Магистр развернулся и прошел на возвышение со спокойным величием монарха, поднимающегося на плаху.  
– Начинай, старик.  
Зедд простер руки, и выбитые в полу линии наполнились холодным белым светом. Волшебник начал читать заклинание, сперва негромко, но постепенно его голос обретал все большую силу и, наконец, загремел так, что сам воздух, казалось, содрогается от магических слов. Светящиеся линии тоже задрожали... и оторвались от пола. Деммин настороженно смотрел, как в воздухе раскручиваются светящиеся окружности – сперва медленно, затем все быстрее и быстрее. Их края выглядели острыми.  
Он привык, что большинство заклинаний требует довольно много времени, поэтому Грайхгерин застал его врасплох. Лезвия – теперь, когда они с тихим свистом рассекали воздух, не осталось сомнений, что это они, – еще несколько мгновений вращались параллельно полу, а затем вдруг рванулись вверх, выше колонн, хищно накренились и разом обрушились на магистра.  
За миг до того, как они коснулись его, Даркен Рал освободил свою силу. По святилищу пронесся ослепительный шквал, сметая все на своем пути. Насс едва успел зажмуриться. Он ожидал, что его собьет с ног... но ничего не произошло. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что от святилища остался только пол. Колонны, на протяжении многих веков умудрявшиеся сопротивляться течению времени, все как одна повалились наружу и теперь обрамляли платформу, словно лепестки диковинного цветка. Над руинами воцарилась звенящая тишина.  
Деммин бросился в центр круга. Рал лежал ничком и не шевелился. Его тело скрывал плащ, а каменная плита под ним оказалась изрезана крест-накрест – точно как падали колдовские лезвия. Крови не было видно, но прикоснуться к магистру было страшно. Вот только на страх не было времени. Все остальные тоже лежали замертво, но Деммин знал, что это ненадолго: магистр не стал бы рисковать жизнью сына.  
Он как можно аккуратнее начал поднимать тело, показавшееся вдруг неестественно податливым, словно кукла, у которой обрезали нитки...  
Пальцы Даркена впились ему в предплечье.  
– Пусти, – пробормотал магистр. – Помоги подняться.  
Прекрасно понимая, что Даркен не противоречит сам себе, а велит не таскать себя на руках, Деммин повиновался. Рал пошатнулся, но сумел удержать равновесие. Сам этот факт, казалось, придал ему сил.  
– Быстрее, – бросил он, – к лошадям.

Они успели добраться до подножья холма, и Деммин уже почти поверил, что побег удался, когда путь им заступил Ричард. Проклятый лесной проводник нашел другой спуск от святилища. Меч в его руках пел, тонко и угрожающе.  
Даркен поднял бровь.  
– Ты готов убить собственного отца?  
– Моим отцом был Джордж Сайфер. Ты – чудовище, изнасиловавшее мою мать, не больше, – в голосе Искателя звенела ярость меча.  
– Если бы не я, твоя Кэлен была бы сейчас мертва.  
– Если бы не ты, она не оказалась бы в опасности! – парировал Ричард, но острие меча едва заметно дрогнуло.  
– Ты победил, мой мальчик, – мягко произнес Рал. – Помешал мне завладеть магией Одена. Завеса не прорвана, Д'Хара – твоя. Правь ей мудро. – "Я знаю, так и будет" – говорил его тон. В последние ночи Насс много раз слышал эти интонации – гордость, одобрение, сдержанная, но очень искренняя радость, – каждый раз, как Ричарду удавалось очередное заклинание.  
– Тебе нет нужды меня убивать, – продолжил Даркен. – И ты должен мне жизнь Кэлен.  
Ричард колебался. Насс приготовился драться, но тут меч Истины опустился острием к земле.  
– Если ты еще раз попадешься мне на глаза!.. – прорычал Искатель. – Мы квиты, в следующий раз я покончу с тобой. Тебе повезло, что ты спас Кэлен – только ее жизнь я ценю настолько высоко, чтобы ты мог выкупить свою.  
Магистр не ответил.  
– Лошадей, – бросил он Деммину.  
Меч мгновенно преградил им путь.  
– Он остается, – не допускающим возражений тоном произнес Ричард. – Ему еще предстоит ответить за свои преступления.  
– Человек, их совершивший, больше не существует – спроси свою драгоценную Исповедницу! – в голосе Даркена звучало такое горькое сожаление, что Деммин сам поверил бы – не будь это сказано о нем.  
– Ты лжешь, – обвинил отца Ричард. – Он куда больше в себе, чем ты говоришь.  
Даркен склонил голову:  
– То, что я сказал – не ложь, но и не совсем правда: он исповедан твоей любимой, но не зависит от нее. Как Искатель ты в глубине души знаешь, что Исповедь не может пройти бесследно. Сын мой, ты уже не лесной проводник, получивший Меч Истины: отныне ты по праву господин Д'Хары. Пришло время устанавливать собственные правила. Прими верное решение, Ричард. – Даркен опустился на одно колено. Деммин заставил себя сделать то же. – Насс всегда и во всем был верен мне. Он выполнял мои приказы или действовал с моего разрешения.  
– Ты готов разделить вину за его преступления? – в голосе Ричарда звучал приговор.  
Такого поворота Деммин не выдержал.  
– Нет!  
Даркен обернулся к нему с грустной улыбкой.  
– Позволь мне самому выбирать, друг мой.  
– Идите, – сквозь зубы процедил Искатель. – Убирайтесь оба, пока я не передумал.

Они позволили лошадям перейти на неспешную рысь, только когда развалины остались далеко позади. Деммин в который раз обернулся, проверяя, нет ли погони.  
– Успокойся, они не передумают, – заверил его магистр. – У моего сына теперь появились более насущные дела, чем гоняться за тобой по задворкам Д'Хары. Примерно сейчас он должен начать чувствовать Узы. Он поймет, как много от него зависит, и повернет к Народному дворцу.  
– Ты был... очень убедителен. Но я не надеялся, что он так легко отпустит нас.  
– Старик уверен, что я не представляю больше опасности, и передал эту уверенность моему сыну. Он дважды ошибается: считая, что я беспомощен без магии, и думая, что я не смогу вернуть себе дар. А ты молодец, Деммин. Очень натурально вскинулся, когда я собрался разделить твою участь... Как, ты тоже повелся на мои слова? Мне нужно было убедить Ричарда оставить тебя в покое, только и всего. Меч Истины не позволил бы ему ударить своего отца, учителя, спасителя его любимой.  
– Ты был в этом уверен?  
– Почти, – пожал плечами Даркен. – Едем. Предстоит непростое дело, и мне нужна твоя помощь.  
– Что ты задумал?  
– Ты, верно, слышал поговорку, что человек либо получает дар при рождении, либо живет без него? Нет? Это одно из базовых положений о двух сторонах дара. Так вот, – магистр улыбнулся, и на миг печать усталости исчезла с его лица, а в голубых глазах сверкнул почти мальчишеский задор, – Это еще одно правило, которое я намерен нарушить.


	2. Колодец

Когда тени на снегу стали густого синего цвета, магистр скомандовал привал.  
Позаботившись о лошадях и нарубив лапника, Деммин присоединился к Ралу у небольшого костра. Котелка у них не было: посудина, в которой они грели воду и готовили еду все предыдущие дни, была слишком громоздкой, и Деммин не стал рисковать. Менее всего он хотел привлечь внимание Матери-Исповедницы за считанные часы до побега.  
В дело пошла фляга. Набитый в нее снег быстро растаял у огня, и они разделили скудный ужин из лепешки и теплой воды. Тишину заснеженного леса нарушало лишь потрескивание веток в костре и приглушенный хруст овса на зубах у лошадей.  
Рал плотнее запахнул плащ.  
– В первой же деревне возьмем котелок, – пообещал Деммин. – Нужно есть горячее.  
Магистр молча кивнул и лег на плотно уложенный еловый лапник – так, словно у него не осталось сил сидеть. Сунув флягу за пазуху, чтобы не дать остаткам воды замерзнуть, Насс лег рядом с ним и привычно обнял, стараясь согреть. Тревога не позволила ему промолчать:  
– Ты в порядке?  
Даркен вздрогнул, словно звук голоса выдернул его из сна.  
– Да, Деммин. Я в порядке. Спи.  
Судя по ритму дыхания, сам он провалился в сон, едва договорив.

Проснулся Насс от холода. Ледяной ветер с гор шумел в верхушках деревьев, скрипел промерзшими стволами и уже успел совершенно выстудить долину. Мороз прогнал облака, сквозь голые ветви с черного неба сверкали колючие звезды. Не спасал даже капюшон: стылый воздух кусал щеки и нос. Деммин пошевелился и ощутил резкую боль в пальцах рук и ступнях. "Мы так насмерть замерзнем", – понял он.  
Во сне Даркен успел перевернуться и спрятать лицо у него на груди. Деммин чувствовал его дыхание – единственное тепло в окружавшем их ледяном мире.  
Он слегка встряхнул его за плечо. Никакой реакции.  
– Магистр Рал.  
Голос плохо его слушался. Как же холодно.  
– Магистр Рал!  
Вновь не дождавшись реакции, он поднялся и потянул Даркена за собой. Тот едва слышно застонал, его голова мотнулась назад, капюшон соскользнул на спину. Он с явным усилием открыл глаза, на миг вцепился обеими руками в плечи Деммина, но тут же выпрямился и отступил. Деммин едва заставил себя отпустить его.  
– Мой лорд, надо ехать, – сказал он и сам удивился тому, как официально прозвучало вроде бы привычное обращение.  
– Да, – Даркен бросил взгляд на очистившееся небо. – Да, надо. Седлай, – он накинул капюшон и аккуратно заправил под него волосы, казавшиеся почти белыми в свете звезд.

Незадолго до рассвета они выбрались из леса. По левую руку от них вздымались горы, в темноте казавшиеся монолитной стеной, а впереди расстилалась глубокая долина, на дне которой ютилось несколько домов.  
Вскоре Деммин уже колотил в ворота. Спустя немного времени появился немолодой хозяин: в одной руке он держал факел, в другой, опущенной, – топор. За его спиной стояли двое дюжих молодцев с вилами наперевес, судя по возрасту и лицам – сыновья. Узнав, что путники всего лишь ищут спасения от холода, он посторонился, пропуская их во двор.  
Конюшня была пристроена к дому, и на огромной копне сена возле смежной стены было тепло, несмотря на мороз снаружи.  
Солнце уже почти поднялось из-за гор. Деммин не привык ложиться в это время, спать не хотелось, и он просто отдыхал, наслаждаясь теплом. Рал, напротив, уснул почти мгновенно, прижавшись спиной к его груди и протянув руки к теплой стене. Лишь ближе к полудню он зашевелился, просыпаясь.  
– Ты в самом деле в порядке? – спросил Насс, убедившись, что магистр не собирается снова засыпать.  
– Теперь – да, – Рал потянулся в его руках, и Деммин забыл, что еще собирался сказать. – Мне просто нужен был отдых.  
– Ты почти не спал последние ночи, – кивнул Насс. – Почему?  
– Знаешь выражение о зове Владетеля?  
Вряд ли в Д'Харе или Срединных землях нашелся бы человек, не знавший, что зов Владетеля означает приближающуюся смерть.  
– Он звал меня. Видно, не слишком полагался на свою нечисть. В последние ночи я вряд ли сумел бы проснуться от крепкого сна. Не захотел бы, пока не стало поздно: он умеет звать... Деммин, это не повод ломать мне ребра.  
Насс заставил себя разжать руки.

Узнав, что случайные гости намерены продолжить путь немедленно, деревенский староста попытался убедить их повременить.  
– Вы – господа, конечно, благородные, да проезжие, так послушайте простака, который всю жизнь в этих краях прожил: это нынче ночью вы замерзли, а следующей не проснетесь. Мороз крепчает. Так-то не очень у нас и холодно, но как ледыхач с гор спускается, совсем не дело в лесу ночевать.  
Это прозвучало почти как имя: "Ледыхач". В жарко натопленной комнате словно потянуло сквозняком.  
– Вот завтра он уймется – тогда и поедете.  
– Мы спешим, – отрезал Даркен.  
Он не часто бывал так категоричен: обычно стальной кулак был затянут в бархатную перчатку. Напряжение последних дней дорого обошлось ему, как бы он ни пытался это скрыть.  
– К югу отсюда есть еще деревни? – спросил Деммин.  
– Есть одна на юго-запад, коли вам так на месте не сидится, – сдался староста. – До нее полдня пути.  
Даркен кивнул: подходит.

Мир снаружи сиял режущим глаза белым светом. Воздух был ледяным, сухим и колким – настолько, что для второго вдоха пришлось приложить сознательное усилие.  
В центральной Д'Харе таких холодов не бывало никогда. Кони дышали паром и осторожно ступали по сугробам. Ехать быстро было невозможно, а на шаге ледыхач пробирался под одежду, вгрызался в пальцы, вымораживал до костей. Вскоре Деммин не выдержал и спешился, чтобы хоть немного согреться ходьбой. Он шел, проваливаясь чуть не по колено в ослепительный хрусткий снег, а потом услышал шаги за спиной и понял, что Даркен последовал его примеру.  
До самого вечера они то ехали, то вели коней в поводу. Солнце пересекло небосклон, зажгло западный горизонт бледно-желтым холодным огнем и скрылось за поросшими ельником холмами. На землю опустились сумерки, прозрачные, как синий лед. Впереди показались золотистые огоньки деревни.

Следуя совету деревенского старосты, они направились к дому, конек крыши которого был украшен оленьими рогами. Деммину еще не доводилось видеть оленя, который мог бы носить на голове украшение таких размеров.  
– Кто такие будете?! – рявкнули из-за двери.  
Похоже, в этих краях гостеприимство было не в почете. Но услышав, что прислал путников соседский староста, хозяин дома мгновенно переменился: распахнул дверь, проводил к жаркому огню, сам поднес по кружке обжигающе горячего, пахнущего летними травами напитка. Знал бы он, кто перед ним!.. Но и такой рекомендации оказалось достаточно. Дом охватила суета: кто-то спешил на двор, заняться конями, кто-то готовил гостям комнату, хозяйка с дочерьми поспешно накрывала на стол. По первому слову Даркена побежали за водой – нагреть кипятка для купальни. От услуг хозяйской дочки магистр мягко, но категорично отказался, к смущению девушки и большому огорчению ее отца. Она была очень молода и довольно миловидна, вполне во вкусе Рала. Деммин знал этот его взгляд: Даркен чувствовал себя уязвимым и не хотел, чтобы его видели сейчас без одежды. Потеря дара ударила по нему сильнее, чем казалось.  
Им предоставили хозяйскую комнату – единственную отдельную в доме. Деммин уже собирался улечься на кровать, когда поймал чуть удивленный взгляд магистра и осознал, что здесь Рал не замерзнет и без него.

– Иди, пока вода не остыла, – сказал Даркен, входя и прикрывая за собой дверь.  
За время его отсутствия Деммин расстелил плащ в изножье кровати и устроился на нем с одолженным точильным камнем. Подняв голову, он едва не выронил нож. Магистр был одет в простую белую рубаху, распахнутый ворот не прикрывал, а скорее подчеркивал ключицы. Домотканые штаны сидели как по мерке, единственно, были коротки – крестьянин, на которого их шили, уступал магистру в росте. Босые ноги на дощатом полу, голые лодыжки...  
– Деммин!  
Влажные волосы мотнулись по плечам.  
– Да.  
Он аккуратно отложил нож и точильный камень, поднялся и шагнул к двери. Мимо магистра, стараясь не смотреть в прозрачно-голубые глаза, не думать о том, как складки свободной льняной одежды подчеркивают стройное, напряженное тело.

В углу купальни на углях стоял котел для стирки. Дочка хозяина возилась над ним, то и дело украдкой посматривая на Деммина. Она так явственно надеялась на внимание, что ему почти стало жаль: окажись на ее месте кто-то из братьев...  
Когда он вернулся, Даркен еще не спал. Он сидел на кровати и задумчиво рассматривал переплетение магических знаков на ножнах кинжала. Деммин знал этот взгляд: магистр обдумывал какое-то заклинание, готовился к задуманному ритуалу. Он с отсутствующим видом кивнул Деммину, поднял руку к лицу и привычно лизнул кончики пальцев. Деммин не менее привычно отвел взгляд: он так и не научился не реагировать на эту привычку. Она служила вечным напоминанием о подсмотренном, запретном. Впрочем, и без напоминаний этот жест не оставил бы спокойным и евнуха. Когда Даркен начинал в задумчивости скользить влажным пальцем по нижней губе, Насс всегда принимался внимательно рассматривать какой-нибудь посторонний предмет.  
На этот раз он недостаточно быстро отвернулся – а может, дело было в том, что Даркен теперь _знал_. Магистр замер – чуткие пальцы застыли возле губ, – в его взгляде Деммин прочел несколько ошеломленное осознание того, как может выглядеть этот жест. Рал медленно опустил руку.  
– Где тебя носило так долго? Ложись спать. На рассвете выезжаем.  
Даркен задул лампу, и комната погрузилась в темноту.

Хозяин дома согласился продать пару одеял и котелок, предложил в дорогу хлеба, сыра, гречневой крупы и осенних яблок. Насс расплатился серебряной монетой – одной из тех, что он взял в дорогу, отправляясь за Исповедницей во главе квода. Казалось, это было в другой жизни.  
Снаружи потеплело. Бледно-желтое солнце светило сквозь тонкую пелену облаков – четко очерченный диск плыл в бесцветном небе. Лес тонул в легкой дымке, снег перестал скрипеть под ногами, стал плотнее. Кони ровно шли бок о бок, и Деммин решил задать давно интересовавший его вопрос.  
– Почему Ричард сказал, будто ты изнасиловал его мать?  
Даркен мог быть очень жесток, но согласие девушки было важной частью его собственного удовольствия – конечно, если речь шла не о каком-либо ритуале вроде обучения морд-сит. Деммин сотню раз наблюдал, как магистр ухаживает за приглянувшейся придворной дамой или даже служанкой, хотя одного его слова было бы достаточно, чтобы она мгновенно оказалась в его постели.  
– Он знает историю от Зеддикуса, а тот не хочет и думать о том, что его дочь сама отдалась мне. Нет, это не было насилием. По некотором размышлении я понял, как вышло, что я не знал о рождении сына, – пояснил он, поймав удивленный взгляд Деммина. – Я был с ней, когда впервые отправился в Срединные земли через Подземный мир.  
С тех пор прошло больше двух десятков лет, но Насс отлично все помнил. Магистр сказал тогда, что будет отсутствовать несколько дней: чтобы убрать границу, необходимо было осмотреть ее с обеих сторон. Его не было почти две дюжины дней, и Деммин чуть не рехнулся от мыслей о том, что могло произойти. Даркен еще не слишком хорошо управлял Шингой и легко мог переоценить свои силы.  
– Шинга вынес меня дальше, чем я рассчитывал, в древнем и священном месте. Она жила под его охраной. Я не знал, кто она, и, конечно же, не спешил назвать свое настоящее имя. Я... был не в лучшем состоянии после путешествия. Когда она нашла меня, Шинги уже не было. Она родилась пропущенным звеном, без дара, и не почувствовала, что меня привела магия Ущерба. Она... заботилась обо мне, пока я не восстановил силы. Мы много говорили – ей было одиноко там. Остальное произошло само собой. Она уже видела меня без одежды, я знал, что ее не оттолкнет... – слова "мое увечье" остались непроизнесенными. – Это многое упростило.  
Деммин вдруг осознал, что Даркен начал проявлять интерес к обитательницам дворца лишь после того путешествия. Дочь волшебника была у него первой.  
– Когда настала пора уходить, она тайком последовала за мной и увидела, как я вызываю Шингу. Тогда по ее лицу я понял: она догадалась, с кем была. Позже я хотел найти ее, надеялся, она родит мне сына с даром. Но дом был разрушен. Я попытался найти ее с помощью магии – и узнал лишь, что ее нет в мире живых. Мне следовало все понять, когда после стали рождаться лишь дети без дара... стоило вспомнить о чарах мнимой смерти. Вероятно, она сказала Зедду, что я надругался над ней, ведь в некотором смысле я обманул ее доверие...  
Деммин покачал головой:  
– Он знал, что Ричард – твой сын. Он волшебник Первого ранга и мог бы достать тебя где угодно... но он решил просто увезти свою дочь как можно дальше. Я думаю, она просила за тебя.  
– К тому времени у меня хватило бы сил отклонить волшебный огонь. Отец был больше воином, чем магом, а справиться со мной Зедду было бы намного сложнее – даже тогда.  
Несмотря на возражения, Даркен явно и сам хотел поверить, что дочь волшебника не желала ему смерти.

День за днем они ехали все дальше на юг через безлюдные, дикие земли. По восточному краю холмистой долины вздымались крутые скалы, а за ними виднелись гигантские пики гор. Они все время были в поле зрения, по левую руку, и резко контрастировали с равнинным пейзажем справа.  
Днем Даркен подчеркнуто держал дистанцию, а ночью они привычно ложились рядом – но ненадолго. Магистру не терпелось добраться до цели. Они вставали, едва за горами брезжил рассвет, и продолжали ехать в тени гор едва ли не до полудня. Затем на час-другой весь мир вспыхивал ослепительной, режущей глаза белизной, после чего солнце стремительно катилось к горизонту.  
Наконец они выехали на тракт. Широкая, наезженная дорога тянулась с северо-запада на юго-восток.  
– Не надеялся, что в этом захолустье есть хорошие торговые пути, – заметил Деммин.  
Магистр не ответил. Удивленный его хмурым видом, Насс добавил:  
– Если так пойдет, через несколько дней мы будем уже в степях.  
Даркен вздохнул, отгоняя какие-то мысли – похоже, совершенно безрадостные – и наконец ответил:  
– Дорога была построена еще в начале освоения Нового мира. Она ведет прямиком к границе.  
Кони шли резвой рысью, оставляя позади милю за милей. Магистр все больше мрачнел. Делиться причинами дурного настроения он не торопился, а на прямой вопрос Деммина лишь пожал плечами и пришпорил коня.  
К вечеру они въехали в небольшой городок. Деммин предвкушал ночевку под крышей, хотя и не слишком надеялся найти хоть сколько-нибудь приличный ночлег в настолько глухой провинции. Вопреки его ожиданиям, трактир оказался добротным двухэтажным домом с множеством пристроек. Хозяин встретил их у крыльца – гости здесь были нередки, но Даркен держался так, что в нем нельзя было не признать благородного, – и рассыпался в обещаниях предоставить господам лучшие комнаты.  
– Купальня есть? – спросил магистр, мрачность которого сменилась нервной порывистостью.  
– Хоть сейчас пожалуйте! – заверил трактирщик.  
Даркен соскочил с коня, не глядя кинул поводья служке и потребовал:  
– Веди.  
Деммин проследил, чтобы о лошадях хорошо позаботились, с удовольствием ополоснулся, дождавшись своей очереди, и прошел в дом. В общем зале пахло наваристым мясным рагу и кислым пивом. Хозяин, деловито протиравший кружки, указал на лестницу на второй этаж:  
– Третья дверь справа. Ужин вам Марта уже отнесла.

Свет масляной лампы, неяркий, но уютный, едва освещал чистую и довольно просторную комнату. Повесив седельные сумки на спинку стула, Деммин хотел было сесть за стол.  
– Иди сюда.  
В голосе Рала чувствовалось такое напряжение, что Деммин едва не схватился за меч, готовый отразить неведомую опасность. Но магистру ничто не угрожало. Он стоял в тени за шаг от круга света, который отбрасывала лампа, и расстегивал пуговицы непослушными пальцами.  
– Тебе что-то не ясно?  
Деммин шагнул к нему, не веря.  
– Свет, – остановил его Даркен.  
Увернув фитиль до минимума – следовало вовсе задуть огонек, но желание _видеть_ было слишком велико, – он снова повернулся к магистру.  
Действительно, за это зрелище можно было отдать что угодно. Даркен стоял у кровати, обнаженный, словно готовился к очередному магическому ритуалу. Он встретил взгляд Деммина – и едва заметно качнулся назад.  
– Хватит пялиться, – процедил он, пряча неловкость за злостью.  
Деммин в два шага пересек комнату и заставил Даркена опуститься на постель. К его удивлению, тот мгновенно расслабился, словно только того и ждал... но вновь словно обратился в камень, как только Деммин провел раскрытой ладонью по его телу от плеча вниз.  
Так не пойдет.  
– Отомри, – сказал Насс, вспоминая ночевку в снегу, когда магистр сказал ему то же самое.  
Даркен медленно вдохнул и заставил себя расслабиться под его руками.  
– Вот не думал, – прошептал он, – что ты будешь так... нежен.  
Последнее слово, казалось, удивило его самого.  
– Не напрягайся, – сказал Деммин. – Доверься мне, и тебе будет хорошо.  
– Ты это всем им говорил? – в голосе Даркена послышалось почти истерическое веселье.  
Деммин придавил его к постели:  
– Хватит!  
Рал замер.  
– Лежи спокойно.  
Приказывать магистру казалось чем-то безумным – и в то же время единственно правильным. Напряжение почти оставило Даркена.  
Деммин на миг отстранился и окинул его взглядом. В последний раз он так близко видел магистра без одежды много лет назад, после его первого путешествия в Подземный мир. Он и сейчас был столь же безупречно прекрасен, только казался сильнее: хрупкость, свойственная юноше, проводившему целые дни над магическими книгами, ушла, под гладкой кожей проступали тренированные мускулы. Как можно стесняться такого тела?!.. Деммин склонился и провел языком по коже его левого бедра чуть выше колена, там, где некогда опалил волшебный огонь. Даркен содрогнулся всем телом. Деммин снова лизнул, медленно поднимаясь выше. Труднее всего было держать себя в руках, но он не хотел торопиться.  
Даркен лежал, прикрыв глаза и стараясь контролировать каждый вдох. Шрам тянулся почти до середины живота, и Деммин успел добраться до середины, когда дыхание магистра сбилось. В нем послышалась скрытая дрожь, Даркен запрокинул голову. На его шее чуть заметно билась жилка, выдавая бешеный ритм сердца. Деммин едва сдержался – ему невыносимо хотелось поддаться собственным желаниям и взять Даркена без всякой дальнейшей подготовки. Вместо этого он вернулся к своему занятию. Он как раз добрался до того места, где шрам был шире всего: охватывал половину бедра и продолжался в паху. Основание члена с левой стороны тоже покрывал бугристый рубец. Найдя там еще одну пульсирующую жилку, Деммин проследил ее языком по всей длине. Даркен вцепился в покрывала и выгнулся. Он пытался вернуть контроль над дыханием, но каждый следующий вдох был все больше похож на стон. Наконец он застонал в голос.  
Деммин, не останавливаясь, положил раскрытую ладонь ему на живот. Провел по ребрам, чувствуя каждый судорожный вдох, на миг сжал между пальцев сосок, поднялся к ключицам...  
Даркен дернулся и уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, но Деммин все же успел увидеть, как изумленно распахнулись его глаза. Еще миг магистр пытался сопротивляться наслаждению, а затем сдался.

– Светает...  
В голосе Даркена звучало искреннее удивление. Приподняв голову с подушки, Деммин взглянул через его плечо и тоже различил в темноте густо-синий квадрат окна.  
Лампа давно не горела – он сам задул ее, а затем развинтил, чтобы добраться до чуть теплого масла внутри. Даркен все еще напрягался от некоторых прикосновений, и он долго разминал каждую мышцу, пока магистр не привык к его рукам... Деммин поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи лишали его способности соображать и возбуждали даже сквозь сытую усталость.  
Тьма снаружи постепенно превращалась в сумерки, он уже различал черты лица магистра.  
– Не думал, что это будет так, – задумчиво проговорил Даркен.  
– Как?  
– Без тени унижения.  
Деммин не поверил своим ушам.  
– Ты думал, я хочу тебя унизить?! – он приподнялся на локте.  
– Нет, – Даркен бросил на него выразительный взгляд. – Но думал, что почувствую себя униженным. Понимаешь разницу?  
Деммин понимал. И не мог не спросить:  
– Зачем же ты согласился?  
– Надоело, что ты смотришь на меня, как подыхающий с голоду пес – на кость, – пауза. – Не злись, я не всерьез. Ты хорошо скрываешь эти взгляды большую часть времени... Даже слишком хорошо, раз я ничего не замечал все эти годы.  
– Тогда почему?  
Даркен ответил не сразу.  
– Во-первых, Деммин, я не соглашался. Я сам предложил, и будет неплохо, если ты это осознаешь. Во-вторых, мне этого хотелось. Я рассчитывал получить удовольствие, хотя и не ожидал, что оно будет столь интенсивным... И разнообразным. Не только плотским, я имею в виду. В-третьих, тебе это было нужно. Да и мне тоже, чтобы кое-что понять.  
– Что?  
– Об этом позже. Есть еще одна причина: нам предстоит нелегкое дело, и чем больше нас связывает – тем больше шансов преуспеть. Коснись уз.  
Деммин всю жизнь воспринимал узы как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Будучи чистокровным д'харианцем, он чувствовал их с детства и, конечно, был верен Панизу – могучему воину и магу, самим фактом своего существования защищавшему народ Д'Хары. Всю силу и глубину уз он познал, лишь когда Даркен стал магистром, а после Отсечения почти перестал ощущать их и потому старался не вспоминать лишний раз. Теперь же, заглянув в себя, он обнаружил, что они сильнее, чем были когда-либо: прочные натянутые струны, готовые откликнуться на любое прикосновение, даровать защиту или указать путь к магистру Ралу. К _его_ магистру Ралу, Даркену.  
– Н-но как? – изумился он. – Как ты восстановил их без магии?  
– Это не узы. Я рад, что для тебя схожесть достаточно велика, чтобы так ошибиться, – Даркен едва заметно улыбнулся, довольно и чуть смущенно, так, что Деммина снова накрыло волной желания. – Связь между нами – результат заклинания, которое я наложил на тебя накануне Отсечения. В не активированном состоянии оно почти незаметно. Как я и надеялся, волшебник не обратил на него внимания. Оно активируется при физическом взаимодействии, – не поднимая глаз, он провел тыльной стороной ладони по груди Насса. Деммин замер под этой неожиданной лаской и с трудом уловил смысл дальнейших слов. – Ты, верно, уже понял, для чего она?  
Не слишком доверяя способности контролировать голос, Насс мотнул головой: "нет". Даркен внимательно посмотрел на него и убрал руку.  
– Деммин, соберись. Это важно.  
Убедившись, что его слушают внимательно, магистр продолжил:  
– Мы направляемся в проклятые земли. Человек, не несущий отпечатка магии, там не пройдет, но эта связь обеспечит проход нам обоим.  
– Что ты надеешься найти в Древнем мире?  
– Не в Древнем мире. Нам нужна сама граница, точнее – ее башни. Именно они создают заслон. Для этого в их стенах убили десятки, сотни волшебников. Их магическая суть, дар каждого из них все еще там. Я собираюсь позаимствовать один.  
– Что потребуется от меня? – с готовностью спросил Деммин.  
Магистр нахмурился.  
– Не торопи события. Я дам все нужные указания перед ритуалом.  
Даркен снова провел ладонью по его груди и встретился с ним взглядом. Деммин не замедлил воспользоваться предложением.

На тракте все чаще стали попадаться деревни и городки. Здесь, недалеко от южной границы Д'Хары, было значительно теплее: снега остались позади, земля не дышала холодом, и даже степной ветер не холодил сквозь одежду. И все же Даркен, не привыкший к таким путешествиям, предпочитал ночевать в придорожных гостиницах. В одной из них он в уплату за постой разменял золотую цепочку, крепившую кинжал к поясу. Оставшихся денег с лихвой хватило на следующие ночевки южнее по тракту.  
Как-то вечером они заехали на постоялый двор. Мальчишка, подбежавший забрать коней, споткнулся и едва не повис на уздечке серого. Деммин поймал его в падении – и удивленно посмотрел вслед магистру, стремительно скрывшемуся в доме.  
Лошади требовали заботы, но Деммин последовал за Ралом в выделенную им комнату.  
– Даркен?  
Он не называл его так с детства и сам удивился, назвав сейчас по имени.  
Магистр стоял у окна, спиной к нему. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал глухо и зло.  
– Я знаю, что давно не мальчик, – он резко повернулся. Голубые глаза метали молнии. – Ты мог бы пялиться на них так, чтобы я этого не видел?! Или это для тебя слишком сложно?  
Опешив, Деммин не сразу нашелся, что ответить.  
Магистр был в ярости, с детства освоенная субординация велела опуститься на колени. Он проигнорировал ее и шагнул к Ралу.  
– Я ни на кого не пялился.  
Вместо ответа Даркен закатил ему оплеуху. Насс перехватил его руку прежде, чем он успел ударить снова, и прижал его к себе, лишая возможности сопротивляться.  
– Я ни на кого не пялился, – повторил он, – потому что мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя.  
Шелковистые волосы щекотали лицо. Даркен перестал вырываться и неловко замер.  
– На что мне бледные подобия, когда рядом ты?  
В дверь постучали. Рал подался назад, и Деммин неохотно разжал руки. Вовремя: принесшая ужин служанка вошла, не дожидаясь ответа. Даркен торопливо шагнул в сторону, словно боялся дать ей повод для подозрений. Для Деммина это стало последней каплей.  
– Проверю лошадей, – бросил он, выходя.  
Он сам не ожидал, что беспочвенное обвинение так разозлит его.  
Расседланные лошади вовсю хрустели овсом и не слишком нуждались в дополнительной заботе, но Деммин все же взялся за скребок.  
– Я их уже почистил, господин!  
А мальчишка и правда был красив. Типичные для д'харианцев светлые волосы, давно не стриженные и отросшие почти до плеч; правильные черты, пока еще изящные и тонкие, – ему не могло быть больше четырнадцати. Светло-синие глаза с пушистыми ресницами. Кончики ресниц золотились – должно быть, за лето выгорели под солнцем. Действительно, полностью в его вкусе... как он не заметил? Смотрел на Даркена, вот как.  
– Господин? – мальчишка не привык, чтобы его разглядывали, и был озадачен. Но не испуган. Что за прелесть.  
– Так быстро лошадей не чистят, – за это время и правда можно было разве что пригладить шерсть. – И скажи отцу, пусть научит своих девок не входить в комнаты без разрешения. Что уставился? Брысь отсюда!  
Мальчишка бросился выполнять приказ. Проводив его взглядом, Деммин приступил к уходу за конями. Это было медитативное занятие, и в комнату он вернулся спокойным.  
Даркен лежал на кровати и вроде бы спал. Ужин остался нетронутым. Стараясь не шуметь, Деммин сел за стол и приступил к еде.  
– Как ты меня терпишь?  
Он не слышал, как магистр подошел к нему, и не знал, что ответить. В голосе Даркена звучала усталость и искреннее непонимание. Насс повернулся и обнял его, не вставая, – обхватил за талию, уткнулся лбом ему в живот, наслаждаясь близостью. Даркен замер, а потом положил руки ему на плечи, провел ледяной ладонью по шее и затылку. Деммин потянул его к себе, заставил сесть рядом на скамью:  
– Поешь.  
– Ответь на вопрос, – потребовал Даркен, не глядя на него.  
– А как ты терпел, когда Ричард видел преступление в каждом твоем слове?  
– Я не терпел, – Даркен потянулся к стоящей на столе кружке, осторожно понюхал ее содержимое – грушевый сидр – и сделал глоток. – Я злился и объяснял.  
– Я тоже разозлился. И ушел чистить лошадей. Когда вторая лошадь закончилась, успокоился достаточно, чтобы вернуться.  
Даркен тихо фыркнул и сделал шаг назад.  
– Иди сюда.  
Ложась на узкую кровать, магистр потянул его за собой. На этот раз он хотел жесткости, и Деммин был рад ее предоставить. Засыпая, он чувствовал саднящую боль от глубоких царапин на спине и плечах и упоительное тепло обнимавших его рук: у Даркена наконец согрелись пальцы.

Предгорья остались позади, южный ветер пах сухо и почти горячо. Цель путешествия становилась все ближе, а Даркен с каждым днем все больше хмурился и уходил в себя. Вечерами он все чаще сидел у костра и смотрел в пламя, словно видел там что-то недоступное взору простых людей. В конце концов Деммин не выдержал.  
– Это очень плохо? Лишиться магии?  
Даже такой откровенно провокационный вопрос сперва не вызвал у магистра особой реакции. Он будто нехотя выпрямился, смерил Деммина наигранно-уничижительным взглядом... и вдруг бросил притворство. Его "да" прозвучало безэмоционально и бесконечно устало.  
Деммин приобнял его за плечи, почти ожидая, что Даркен сбросит руку.  
– Это как потерять сердце. Тянешься к силе внутри себя, а там пусто и гулко, – Рал повернулся и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. – Возьми меня, – без всякого перехода прошептал он.

Деммин в самых фантастических мечтах не мог представить Рала настолько страстным. Он каждый раз отдавался с упоением и такой жадностью, словно это был первый и последний раз. Но после на смену вожделению приходило прежнее безразличие ко всему.  
– Осталось недолго, – сказал Деммин, думая успокоить магистра. – Мы почти добрались.  
Даркен быстро отвернулся к огню, пряча глаза. Его волосы, золотистые в свете костра, скрыли лицо.  
– Ты справишься. А я помогу тебе – во всем, только скажи.  
Даркен словно окаменел под его рукой.  
– "Во всем", – хрипло и горько повторил он.  
Засмеялся – словно по ржавому лезвию прошлись точильным камнем – и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его била мелкая дрожь.  
– "Во всем"! Сам предлагает! О духи, я... – его смешок больше походил на всхлип. – Деммин, у меня нет выбора, НЕТ! – он вскочил, его глаза сверкали от ярости. – Я должен!  
Деммин наконец все понял. Как он не догадался раньше?.. Так вот почему магистр не приказал ему найти подходящую жертву, когда они проезжали через более населенную местность. На этот раз жертвой должен был стать он сам – связанный с Ралом сильнее, чем кто-либо еще.  
Деммин поднялся навстречу Ралу.  
– "Вся моя жизнь принадлежит тебе", – процитировал он Посвящение. – Если такова цена за возвращение дара, я выполню свой долг.  
Даркен вложил в удар все силы. Деммин оперся рукой о землю и тряхнул головой: в ушах звенело. Магистр стоял над ним и глядел с ненавистью, за которой читалась сокрушительная боль.  
Отвернувшись, он сел и снова уставился в огонь.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча. Затем Деммин придвинулся и притянул его к себе.  
– Не знаю, что хуже, – прошептал Даркен ему в плечо, – То, что я готов это сделать, или то, что ты согласен принести себя в жертву.  
– Ты сам приносишь себя в жертву с того дня, как погиб твой отец.  
Даркен замотал головой:  
– На этот раз жертва слишком велика, друг мой...  
– Но другого выхода не существует?  
Даркен вдруг подался назад и посмотрел на него так, словно видел впервые.  
– Ты прав. Я слишком рано опускаю руки. Не знаю, проводился ли этот обряд на самом деле, – он не столько обращался к Деммину, сколько думал вслух, захваченный вихрем мыслей. – Не исключено, что он остался теорией... или его никто не пережил... Но это шанс.  
– Что ты задумал?  
– Увидишь.

Отсечь дар – дело нескольких минут. Что-то подсказывало Деммину: на возвращение магии уйдет значительно больше времени. И все же на такой срок он не рассчитывал.  
– Три дня.  
Они остановились у источника на краю долины Заблудших – напоить коней и в последний раз набрать воды в этих засушливых землях.  
– От тебя не потребуется ничего особенного, – пояснил Даркен. – В башне я все сделаю сам. Ты должен помнить только одно: ни за что не выходи за пределы завесы.  
Он наклонился и несколькими уверенными штрихами изобразил в пыли подобие Благодати.  
– Внутренний круг символизирует наш мир. Квадрат – завеса, отделяющая его от мира мертвых. Я впишу башню в Благодать так, что ее стены совпадут с этим квадратом. Сам я буду здесь, – он постучал лезвием по внутреннему кругу. – Ты обязан оставаться за пределами круга, но не должен выходить за пределы завесы. Все, что будет происходить вне башни, тебя не касается. Как и все, что будет происходить во внутреннем круге. От этого зависят наши жизни. Ты понял?  
Деммин кивнул, закрепляя бурдюк у седла серого жеребца.  
– Когда окажемся в башне, не слишком доверяй своим глазам. Вообще-то будет неплохо, если ты вовсе перестанешь им верить с того момента, как мы спустимся в долину. Обитающие в ней духи любят показывать каждому то, чего он больше всего боится. Неоригинально, но неизменно действенно, – Даркен вскочил в седло. – Едем!

Предыдущий опыт столкновений с магией все же сыграл свою роль: Деммин без труда проигнорировал и пикирующую на них разъяренную драконицу, и Мать-Исповедницу, стремительно шагнувшую к нему из-за скалы, невесть откуда взявшейся посреди степи, и сидящего на придорожном камне дряхлого старика, в котором он не смог не признать давно покойного отца. Один раз он все же повелся на иллюзию: едва не бросился к Даркену при виде летящего к тому магического огня, но оклик магистра привел его в чувство прежде, чем он сошел с тропы.  
Приземистая квадратная башня была лишена крыши, а пол устилал черный магический песок. Даркен широкими уверенными движениями начертил Благодать, сбросил одежду и ступил во внутренний круг.

Солнце, которое так быстро катилось по небосводу во время их путешествия, словно зависло в зените. Приземистые стены башни почти не давали тени. Здесь не было даже ветра, и Деммину было трудно поверить, что совсем недавно они едва не замерзли насмерть.  
Стреноженные кони паслись у самой кромки внешнего круга, не понимая, что трава им только мерещится.  
Даркен замер посреди Благодати, словно статуя. Струйки пота бежали по напряженной спине.  
Вечер принес долгожданную прохладу, а ночь – ледяную стужу. Ничто не нарушало тишины, от холода клонило в сон. Когда Владетель пытался заполучить душу Даркена, тот день за днем обходился практически без сна, – что такое пара ночей по сравнению с этим?! В глубине души Деммин знал: тогда магистр выдержал столь долго лишь потому, что поддерживал свои силы магией.

Она пришла в полдень на третий день, когда он уже с трудом отличал явь от навеянных жарой видений.  
– Вот ты какой, его "сталь против стали", – тихо засмеялась она.  
На ней было легкое полупрозрачное платье. Деммин видел стену башни сквозь ткань... и сквозь ее тело тоже.  
– Тебя принесли в жертву в этой башне? – спросил он.  
– Меня... и их всех, – засмеялась она, и Деммин на миг увидел их вокруг себя. Растерзанные, обреченные никогда не увидеть мира духов, они невидяще смотрели сквозь него.  
– Я говорила с твоим магистром... он забавный: пришел за магией, а теперь больше думает о том, как вытащить тебя... я решила уступить ему свой дар. Сейчас он пытается усилить вашу связь. Не дергайся: твое тело стоит в периметре, но на самом деле ты сейчас паришь над пропастью, из недр которой Владетель тянется к обещанной ему душе. Твоей душе. Едва твой магистр обретет дар, сила, питающая периметр, исчезнет, и ты рухнешь прямиком к Владетелю. Ты – страж, ты жертва, обещанная ему. Чтобы он не смог получить тебя, ты должен перестать быть тем, кто был обещан. Перестать быть собой. Это и хочет провернуть твой магистр: обретя дар, он думает удержать тебя над пропастью, используя связь, как веревку, и изменить тебя так, что Владетель потеряет тебя из вида. Ему придется проделать это на весу – не в буквальном смысле, конечно же, но ты вполне можешь утянуть его в пропасть за собой. А если он хоть в чем-то ошибется, меняя твою суть, пока Владетель пытается схватить тебя, то вытянет из пропасти труп... Или безумца, жаждущего убить его. Или даже самого Владетеля в твоем теле. Никогда не знаешь с этой магией, верно? А теперь я отойду и посмотрю, что выйдет из его безумной затеи. Надеюсь, ты доверяешь ему достаточно, чтобы не слишком дергаться на веревке – даже когда станет очень больно, – она улыбнулась. – Я поболтала бы еще, но ты скоро станешь никудышным собеседником. Уже... Сейчас.

Деммину показалось, что его разбили на тысячи мелких осколков. Его сознание раскололось, а тело корчилось от боли, которую он едва ощущал. Чтобы чувствовать боль, нужно быть – а его почти не было, были только осколки. А потом какая-то сила начала перемешивать их, и он узнал боль, по сравнению с которой самая жгучая боль тела казалась мелким неудобством. Он умер, но продолжал ощущать ее. Он кричал бы, но кричать было нечем. Он видел себя – не глазами, а гранями каждого осколка видел остальные, смотрел в себя бессчетное число раз одновременно, и каждую секунду видел себя с тысячи тысяч сторон. Он хотел закрыть глаза или умереть еще раз, лишь бы не видеть. Он понял теперь тот взгляд Исповедницы, понял, каким она видела его, и согласился с ее приговором: он не заслуживал жизни. Как это вышло, что и когда так страшно изменилось, как он стал таким, что видеть собственную душу оказалось самым чудовищным мучением?! Он заставил себя вглядываться, не надеясь найти ответов, просто потому, что увиденное было слишком чудовищным, чтобы не смотреть. Он видел себя в блестящих гранях осколков, свои мысли, свои действия, каждый поворот жизни... А потом в одной из прозрачно-черных граней отразились светлые глаза Даркена.  
Мысли Деммина звучали словно чей-то чужой, обвиняющий голос: как мог ты столько лет скрывать от него свои чувства? Смотри, на что ты обрек себя и его из страха быть отвергнутым. Смотри.  
Ну отверг бы он тебя, ну прогнал бы – скажешь, это хуже того, что ты сделал с собой? Хуже, чем чувствовать, как он постепенно отдаляется, хуже, чем искать утешения в бледных подобиях – искать и никогда не находить? Он называл тебя другом, а ты не решился доверить ему свои чувства, не дал ему шанса. Да еще и нашел оправдание своей трусости, выдав ее за чувство долга: вдруг Даркен разгневается и отправит в ссылку, а ты ведь должен быть рядом, чтобы защищать его. Сталь против стали – вот оно, твое главное правило, то, чему тебя учили с самого детства. В этих словах – доблесть и верность, как ты умудрился с их помощью до такой степени исказить и испоганить собственную жизнь?!  
"Следовал правилам"... Да Владетелю в глотку такие правила! Деммин в ярости рванулся сквозь окружавшее его _ничто_ , сам не зная, куда и зачем... и замер, оглушенный внезапным пониманием.  
Это как порезаться собственным мечом – и винить острый клинок. Разозлиться на него, бросить оружие, когда всего-то и надо, что признать: "как глупо напоролся!" – и можно дальше учиться мастерству мечника.  
Ему следовало благодарить Исповедницу: если б не ее чудовищная магия, он так и не нарушил бы правило, которым прикрывался чуть ли не всю взрослую жизнь.  
"Сталь против стали... Я мог стать чем-то большим для Даркена гораздо раньше". Прошлого не изменить. Но сквозь горечь пробивалось осознание: он может изменить будущее. Стать для Даркена тем, кем всегда хотел – больше, чем другом, кем-то, способным заполнить пустоту в душе ребенка, потерявшего отца. Защитой, поддержкой... источником сил.  
Обжигающий темный ветер подхватил его, закружил в свистящем вихре. Страха почему-то не было, наоборот – Деммин каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что вот теперь все идет как надо. Сквозь шум ветра в несуществующем пространстве эхом повторялась его последняя мысль: "источник сил". Она притягивала к себе осколки, как магнит, они выстраивались вокруг нее – не так, как были раньше, по-новому – и накрепко сливались гранями.

Полуденное солнце слепило даже сквозь веки. Деммин перекатился на бок и приоткрыл глаза. Даркен сидел перед ним в одной из поз медитации, его стройное голое тело было сплошь в крови, копоти и черном колдовском песке. А вот на земле песка не осталось, он словно испарился, обнажив каменные плиты – фундамент башни.  
– Глаза еще не сфокусировались, но ты уже не можешь отвести их от меня. Что ж, по крайней мере теперь я знаю, что это действительно ты, – Даркен потянулся за одеждой.  
– Получилось? – по горлу изнутри словно прошлись битым стеклом. Деммин закашлялся.  
– Ты жив – значит, получилось.  
– Нет, – голос уже чуть меньше напоминал скрежетание. – У тебя, с магией. Получилось?  
Вместо ответа Даркен провел руками вдоль тела, и грязь бесследно исчезла с мраморно-белой кожи.  
– С тобой у меня тоже получилось бы намного проще, – заметил Даркен, встряхивая рубаху (грубоватая ткань побелела, стала мягче даже на вид, по вороту тонко зазмеилась золотая нить – Деммин узнал знаки, призванные стабилизировать магическую силу). – Но ты вздумал копаться в себе и самостоятельно познавать Правила волшебника, это совершенно сбило мои планы. Пришлось повозиться. Что на тебя нашло?.. Ты вмешался в то, что я пытался сделать, и результат получился... весьма неожиданный. Забудь о своей нелюбви к магии, друг мой: ее теперь будет много в твоей жизни.  
Даркен свел руки, меж ладоней сверкнула черная молния магии Ущерба, рванулась на волю, впилась Деммину в грудь – и исчезла.  
Даркен рассмеялся.  
– У тебя на лице написано: "я неуязвим?!" Нет, Деммин, все намного лучше. Магия, которая убила бы всякого, не наделенного Даром, для тебя – благо. Ты поглощаешь ее. О, конечно, ты не можешь сам ей воспользоваться: для этого нужно быть волшебником, – Даркен потянул к себе его руку и легко полоснул кинжалом повыше запястья. Из тонкого пореза закапала кровь. – Зато я могу сделать вот так...  
Удерживая взгляд Деммина, магистр наклонился и медленно слизнул ее. В прозрачной глубине его глаз сверкнула золотая искра волшебной силы. Даркен медленно облизнул губы.  
– И часть твоей магии перейдет ко мне.  
– Источник сил, – пробормотал Деммин. В голову лезли, мешая думать, совершенно непристойные образы.  
– В древности это называли "колодец". Я все объясню по дороге, – заверил он.  
Кони подошли к ним, повинуясь небрежному жесту магистра.

– Куда теперь?  
– В Д'Хару. Ричард, должно быть, уже в Народном дворце, мы присоединимся к нему там.  
– Ты не собираешься возвращать себе титул, да? – спросил Деммин, уже зная ответ.  
– Зачем? У него есть шанс справиться даже лучше. Я обеспечу его страховкой, разумеется... Но пусть сперва почувствует весь груз ответственности. К тому времени, как я предложу ему помощь, он будет нуждаться в ней так отчаянно, что примет даже от меня. Я не умаляю его способностей, но помню первые годы собственного правления... а ведь тогда Д'Харе не грозило завоевание. Поверь, Деммин, мы нужны там. Я упустил возможность воспользоваться магией Одена... но теперь на нашей стороне боевой чародей. Знаешь, – Даркен улыбнулся, легко поднимаясь в седло, – сейчас я впервые за много дней действительно верю, что мы сможем отбросить захватчиков.  
Они повернули коней на север, туда, где бескрайняя степь переходила в холмы, уже расцветающие под первыми лучами весеннего солнца.

Далеко позади медленно, песчинка за песчинкой, магия уходила из башен – так вынутый из арки малый камень постепенно приводит к падению всей конструкции. Души волшебников и волшебниц прошлого покидали башни, в которых томились три тысячи лет, освобождались, благословляя ту, что первая вручила свой дар смертному и тем освободила их всех.  
Разрушение нарастало, как лавина. Граница рушилась, открывая ордам сноходца дорогу в Новый мир.


End file.
